The Tale of Naruto Uchiha
by ero-sennin56
Summary: What would happen if Akatsuki beat Naruto in the end, would they win or would someone save him..and if someone saved him who would it be?
1. Chapter 1

God among men

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID I WOULD MADE HIM SUPER SMART, HAVE ALL THE GIRLS AND HE WOULD HAVE BEEN GODLY LIKE HE IS IN THIS STORY

This idea is not mine but it was originally Nerdyfresh's, it was so good I want to write a spin off. Thank you nerdyfresh for the idea, yours is still better in my opinion

This is a edited version, so all you guys that left nasty reviews can shove it

Ugh why does my head feel like I just got hit by sakura. Might as well get up and start trying to figure out where I am. Calmly standing and looking around when he came across his reflection, he did not look like himself he concluded. I look more like Sasuke when he was around thirteen years old although he still had the spiky hair. He also noticed the whisker marks were gone. Thinking back to what happened. It had all happened so fast that this small detail didn't surprise him anymore. Sasuke in a moment of regret had apologized just as Madara's plan was about to be completed, had done something to him then threw him out of the ruin and messed up Madara's plan but the Kyuubi had been extracted though he had wondered how he survived he ignored it. The ancient Uchiha had died with the explosion cause from the eight demons while trying to obtain Kyuubi which Sasuke had ruined it. Naruto had thought Sasuke died too till he walked out of the ruined smirking and muttered only an Uchiha can kill an Uchiha. Sasuke had then given him an apologetic look and brought a topic Naruto had never really thought about.  
Sasuke must have hit his head hard thought Naruto when he started speaking " Dont interrupt me okay I dont have all day actually I do but it is painful so keep your mouth shut, now where was I ohh right my planned speech. Naruto I'm sorry to inform you that you might never find the life you always wanted like have several friends that acknowledge you and a family maybe, but Madara had ruined that by destroying half the shinobi world , ninja and civilians will look up to you to rebuild the shinobi world and that will take a life time that why I imprinted my DNA on your blood something I learned at Orochimarus of course the user will die shortly afterward a minimum of twenty four hours don't worry you won't go blind if that's what your worried about apparently getting Itachi's eyes changed my DNA which is disturbing but good news. Don't give me that dirty look I'm simply apologizing. Anyway I'm going to die anyway so stay still because I'm going to use another suicide move to send you to the perfect place where you won't have to prove yourself to be acknowledged and don't go wasting your time changing anything just go about your business. It won't be the past just a different plain kind of like two ramen that look the same but aren't, I hope that clears it up. I know you don't get what I'm saying and I know I sound crazy but try sounding sane when you want to die just to end the pain. So stay still," Just like that" Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha smirk and brought his hand to do a hand-seal with the Mangekyo Sharingan and everything went black.

Now here he was in a forest alone walking along the path. Then he suddenly realized this was one of the paths he took to get to the hidden sand village. I better go inform baa-chan of what happened. Sprinting down the path several hours later Naruto arrived at the village gates, the gates looked completely different, they looked older like the ones that were there before Nagato blew them off when he attacked the village and the guards that were stationed at the gate looked like a younger version of the ones he saw as a genin. He knew that because they had children that were in the academy when he was there. First thing first ramen, he thought. He walked through the village with lots of villagers passing by giving him nod of approval like he had saved the day which confused him because of what Sasuke did, you would think I would have been hated because I look like him. He kept walking ignoring their stares which was easy he had his whole childhood to practice. He was snapped out of his thought process when he bumped into a girl.  
He quickly balanced himself as to not fall, but the girl he immediately recognized her because there was no way he could forget her. The girl was the creepy women who licked his blood during the chunin exams only now she didn't look sadistic.  
It was Anko, he thought but she looked like she was thirteen years old. He stood still shocked for several seconds then everything Sasuke said dawned on him.  
"Idiot", Watch were your going," Anko yelled at him.  
Getting over his shock he nodded and quickly left. He needed to find a  
quiet place to think. He let his old instinct guide him to somewhere quite. He ended up at the Hokage Mountain. Baa-chan's face wasn't there yet but he ignored it and sat thinking.  
Sasuke had sent him him to the past. He wasn't to change things. Just live his own life. He was an Uchiha which meant he had to act like one good thing Sasuke showed him how to behave. Hmm powerful, I'm better then you attitude, then smirks, quite, confident. Yeah he could do that. Now how officially become an Uchiha. He could go and claim his mother died at the land of wave. But before she died she revealed that his father had been an Uchiha she had met who saved her. Thus explaining the Sharingan he activated. Now what's her name to be, someone who doesn't exist Tsunami Uzumaki. Perfect story or the best he could come up with. Now only thing to make sure of can he use the Sharingan. Focusing on his eyes he felt a tiny itch. He ignored it a push chakra toward it.  
His vision became perfect instantly. The village looked vivid he thought. He took in everything it was like a recording he could remember it later just as vivid as if he would be here again. Quickly deactivating it and he breathed out slowly. Now he understood what Sasuke meant by the Sharingan was great. Yeah great but not exactly perfect. It had been near perfect vision he realize it had felt perfect but was really just near. He felt something with his eyes. He felt he could push more chakra and go beyond the Sharingan might as well check if I have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and sure enough I have it. 'Hmm that's weird it still feels like I can go a bit further' than it so Naruto pushed more and his vision became a lot different. Walking over to the puddle to check his reflection only to find out he also had the Rinnegan but the Rinnegan was different than that of Nagato's. It was the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in the center surrounded by the gray ripples. Holy shit not only do I have all the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan but I also have the powers of the Rinnegan. 'I could become a god' he thought. Hmm ill think about that later right now he would have to go to the Hokage to claim his name as an Uchiha but would old man would be there or was it the Yodaime his father. Anko looked about thriteen which meant Kakashi's about thirteen. Kakashi was sixteen when the Kyuubi attacked so that means he has three years before the other him is born and Obito died at thirteen so he thought but this is a different reality so he might still be alive. If he did die he could change the outcome but then he thought about it and Sasuke's words repeated themselves in his head "don't change anything".

Calmly getting up which wasn't like him he realized started walking toward the Hokage tower. It was the Uchiha imprint changing his attitude he thought. It wasn't really changing him just making it easier for him to be calm otherwise he would have charged in there without a plan and have to explain he was from the future and the son of the yondaime. 

He calmly stood staring at his dad who seemed amused at his story not only was he claiming to be an uchiha but an uzumaki as well. He had thought that he might be in shock to see his dad but meeting him when the Kyuubi almost got out was more shocking. He waited for the Uchiha head to arrive. His dad had called the man to explain the situation.

Soon enough Fugaku Uchiha arrived Sasuke's future Dad. Fugaku was wearing a black pants with a black coat with the Uchiha insignia on it.

A Couple Minutes Later  
Fugaku turned his head toward him with a glare.  
"Many people come here claiming ther Uchiha's can you prove it?" Fugaku asked.  
Naruto nodded.  
Fugaku stood there waiting staring at him.  
Naruto quickly realized what the man meant and pushed chakra toward his eyes quickly feeling the sensation where his eyes felt near perfect.  
He heard a small gasp from Fugaku.  
He was confused why the man gasp surely he had seen other sharingan.  
" what is it, sir," he asked politely though he was sure he sounded like Sasuke.  
Fugaku quickly regained his composure and turned to the Hokage who still looked amused.  
"He is an Uchiha and a very talented one to have obtained three tomoe's so young," Fugaku said in a formal tone.

Hmm might as well get some serious recognition, he thought to himself with a hint of his mischief side.

But sir I have a question.

"What is it" his father and fugaku said.

"Well I feel I can go beyond just that but im worried it might be a defect with my eyes." Naruto replied

Okay then show us they said.

With a mental smirk knowing exactly what it was Naruto showed them the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan surrounded by the Rinnegan. They were both stunned for a good minute before they yelled "HOLY SHIT" in unison

His father said "Son how the hell did you get those eyes?"

Naruto replied "I don't know sir it happened when my mother was attacked. She told me later that I blacked out and I killed the people that attacked us".

"I don't really know how to control my powers so my mom said when she was dying to travel to konoha to find someone that might be able to train me".

The fourth said " hmm I might know someone that might be able to help you, but you are now officially an Uchiha"  
"Tomorrow you can apply to become a genin at the academy but for right now you will go with fugaku"  
Naruto nodded. Fugaku turned toward him and motioned for him to follow. Naruto of course followed. They walked through the village with people giving them praises.  
Fugaku was still extremely surprised at Naruto. Naruto knew that Fugaku knowing what he was capable of would try to manipulate him and Naruto would not let that happen.

Fugaku led him to the Uchiha compound where Every Uchiha lived. They walked until Fugaku stopped in front of an empty house and turned and looked at him.  
"This will be your house, your escort will arrive tomorrow to show you around the village," said Fugaku then he promptly left leaving Naruto alone.  
" well this turn out better than I thought" thought Naruto.  
Entering the house he explored. He walked in where the living room was. It didn't look fancy just plain. There was a small table in the corner. He walked in and realized it has two rooms, one empty and one with a bed both had windows which he quickly decided to use as doors. The bathroom was average and empty too. He would have to fix that. The kitchen was connected with the living room which was also empty. He did have a long journey. Yawning he went to the room with the bed and fell asleep wondering if he would ever be able to return to his old life because before he left to confront Madara, Sakura told him she was pregnant with his child. This worried him to no end because he did not want to have his child to have a life without a father. Ill have to think about a way to return later.

Naruto yawned and got up and stretched. He looked out the window to see the sun rising up. He slept an entire day he mused. He must be tired still because his body is still adjusting to the fact he did not have the Kyuubi sealed inside him but truth be told he actually felt ten times stronger right now without it. He washed himself and got dressed in the same clothes. He walked into the living room and sat down to wait. He was definitely bored though fortunately someone knocked snapping him out of his boredom. He got up hopping it was his escort. He opened it and looked down and found a black hair five year old staring at him indifferently.  
"Are you my escort," asked Naruto.  
The boy nodded.  
"Well I'm Naruto," he said introducing himself.  
"Itachi Uchiha," said Itachi with a small nod.  
Naruto's mind stopped for a second then he looked at Itachi closer. He wasn't really shocked just surprised really. Itachi didn't look so dangerous than again he would kill his own family to protect his little brother who would be born sometime later.  
"Well Itachi-San it's nice to meet you," replied Naruto with a small smile.  
Itachi nodded again and waited for him.  
"Why dont you show me where the weapon shop and the grocery store is first, then somewhere we can eat ramen then I can head over to the academy to apply to become a genin," said Naruto calmly. 'Better treat Itachi nice now or he might try to kill me in the massacre', thought Naruto with a inward smile.  
Itachi nodded again and led him to the weapon shop and the grocery store.

Throughout the morning Itachi showed him places he already knew but acted surprise with the stores not that he needed to really.  
'Looks just like when I first joined it,' thought Naruto.  
He stared at it then turned to Itachi.  
"Now how about a grocery store then somewhere for ramen then a weapon shop," asked Naruto.  
Throughout the morning Itachi showed him places he already knew but acted surprise with the stores not that he needed to really.  
"Thank you Itachi-San now I need to go to the academy to apply to become a genin even though it's a little fast for me," said Naruto before he ran off.  
"Wait," said Itachi.  
"Hmm" answered Naruto turning back.  
"Here, it's a bag of money," replied Itachi.  
"Oh thank you Itachi-san," with that naruto ran off.

Itachi walked back home calmly. He was a bit disturbed by the appearance of the new Uchiha but he ignored it and made his way to his father's meeting room.  
He knocked at waited.  
"Come in" he heard.  
Itachi quietly made his way in and sat across his father.  
"What did you think of him Itachi," asked his father.  
"He does not seem to have any motive beside being a Uchiha, his behavior could be compared to Uchiha Obito but not by much father," answered Itachi.  
"Yes, he seems a bit like Obito," agreed the clan head.  
"He will certainly become a powerful Uchiha, and I need to make sure he becomes loyal or he could become a dangerous threat due to those eyes" continued his father. "What eyes father" "The Rinnegan my son and you need to become attached to him so he does not want to turn against us" fugaku said  
"yes father," said Itachi before getting up and left.  
Fugaku sat there thinking. 'The new Uchiha posed a serious problem if he was not loyal, but im senseing that itachi is becoming detached from us. He would constantly explain the pride of Uchiha but all Itachi do was nod in agreement but never showed his pride as an Uchiha. He would have to push his son harder'.

Naruto stepped in the academy. He had been this age when he had finally passed his genin exam or at least looked the same age.  
He was met by an instructor quickly.  
"Ahh Uchiha-San I was informed you would be taking the test" said a twenty year looking chunnin.  
Naruto nodded and realized he might be answering by Uchiha from now.

Sometime Later.  
Naruto walked out of the academy with his he-tai. He was to meet his sensei in a couple days. He would be called to the hokage's office to meet him. Apparently he would become an apprentice to someone unkown to him or the instructor due to his Doujutus he showed the fourth. He made his way back home slowly not really in a hurry even stopped by some grocery stores and bought grocery obviously. He needed to stock up on food since he didn't have any at home. He made sure to buy some instant ramen. He had been trying to cut back on ramen due to a promise from Sakura to eat healthier.  
He reached his new home and promptly went to sleep.  
He woke up again in the morning. He must really be catching up on sleep he thought. He stretched , did some exercises then showered trying to get back to his old routine. He cooked breakfast which included pancakes eggs and bacon. He wasn't that great but then again he lived off of ramen most of his life.  
Naruto stepped out of his house and was greeted by an old lady.  
"Hello, I'm Rukia," said the old lady introducing herself.  
"Naruto, it's nice to meet you ma'am," he answered back respectfully which made her approve.  
" I'm very sorry I'm off to eat, you wouldn't happen to know a nice place to eat," he asked.  
"yes, there's a nice Dango shop down district 3," she answered.  
"Thank you" he replied with a smile and excused himself and went off to find district 3.

Dango was good almost as good as Ramen. He would never admit it though. He ate enjoying the flavor till he heard a familiar voice that was not at all welcoming.  
"Hey your that guy that bumped into me," yelled an angry Anko.  
"Anko, you shouldn't just accuse people you see," said another voice which sounded familiar.  
He turned his head to see Anko huff with Kurenai standing next to her. Kurenai was wearing black pants with a black shirt with a chunin vest over it. Anko seemed to be dressed the same. How long have they been friends, was really the only thought in his head. He realized Anko was getting seriously angry with the silence. Deciding to break the silence smiled at them.  
"I'm very sorry about that, I didn't realize where I was going" he answered in a apologetic tone.  
Her anger disappeared though she still seemed annoyed.  
"Matarashi Anko and my friend here is Kurenai Yuhi," replied Anko introducing herself and Kurenai.  
He nodded and smiled.  
"Naruto Uchiha," he replied.  
Anko's face turned to a bit of surprise along with Kurenai.  
"Ha that explains your attitude from the other day," she replied in understanding.  
"Uchiha's are such pricks" she continued but Kurenai nudged her to stop being rude.

"hmm Anko im not like the rest of them" naruto replied  
Anko started to quiet down after that until Kurenai noticed his he-tai.  
"Are you a genin," she asked in her smooth tone her red eyes examining his he-tai more.  
He nodded.  
"I just became a genin," he answered.  
"You must really suck to have just became a genin we're both chunin already and are all your age," said Anko with a smug smile.  
"Well I just arrived here," he answered with a little control. He was starting to get annoyed with her attitude. It was probably Sasuke's blood boiling at being called weak but he wouldn't have cared either way.  
"I bet I could take you both on," he said trying to prove he wasn't weak. He would not have done normally but Sasuke would have tried to rip her head off for that comment.  
Anko smug smile turned predatory and looked at Kurenai then back on him.  
"Your on genin, but what would we get out of it," she answered confidently.  
Naruto brain clicked and realized why she was so confident. She was the apprentice of Orochimaru.  
He Smirked the Uchiha smirk and thought of what to offer not that he owned anything.  
"How about I will teach you both a technique if your choice that I know," he answered. Then his smirk turned predatory too.  
"But what would I get if I win," he answered.  
Anko seemed to think for a second before she pulled Kurenai.  
"My friend here will teach you a genjutsu of your choice," she answered.  
Apparently Kurenai was confident too but less smug and nodded not really noticing Anko just used her as a scapegoat in case they lost.

But Naruto realizing this smirked and asked Anko "what are you going to give me because you can't just sell out Kurenai"

Anko hmmphed and replied "fine I'll give you 100 ryo if you win"  
Anko payed for the Dango she oredered along with Kurenai's and waited for him. Naruto slowly paid and followed them toward the training ground.  
They stopped in a wide training ground with several tree around the clearing.  
"Prepare yourself rookie," yelled Anko as she jumped back giving them space. Kurenai too jumped back. They waited for someone to make a move. Seeing as no one was doing anything Anko drew several Kunai's and launched them at Naruto. Naruto activated his sharingan without them knowing and used a powerful genjutsu without them noticing he did it then Kurenai started going through hand-seals. Naruto dodged the Kunai's and released himself from a genjutsu that Kurenai casted. He drew his own kunai's and threw them with deadly precision at Anko and dashed toward Kurenai. He kicked which she dodged by backing up. She seemed surprised with his speed but quickly countered with a kunai at hand and slashed. He sidestepped it and was about to land a punch but jumped back to dodge a group of snakes that were thrown toward him. He looked at her to see that she was smirking with snake wrapped around her arm.  
She has the snake summon he remembered. He jumped back and dodged another kunai but noticed the grass were starting to turned blue. He quickly released the illusion and dodged again. He wasn't really fighting at full strength not even close to it but dodging was starting to get boring. With a burst of speed that caught them off guard. He appeared behind Kurenai and delivered a kick that sent her hurtling across the clearing. He turned to Anko who looked at him in surprise at his speed but quickly sent snakes rushing toward him. He dodged the never letting the get close but they had manage to surround him. He knew what was going to happen next as he saw Anko put her hand together and said something before the snakes started glowing. He kawarimied to a falling leaf at one of the trees before they exploded.  
Anko stood there looking pleased till she noticed no one was there. She quickly started looking around. Kurenai had got up and was searching to.  
Naruto jumped out of the tree and yelled out Katon no Jutsu aiming for Anko. She jumped out of the way. Kurenai started casting another illusion this time he felt the ground hold his feet. He broke out of it but Kurenai was already on him. He dodged her punch but had block her kick. He twisted to block an incoming Kunai with a kunai of his own but Kurenai used it as an opportunity to land a punch that was too fast for him to as he had twisted. He back up immediately but found himself being pulled into another illusion. He broke out of it but found Anko jumping toward him with a kick. He quickly blocked and countered.  
"What's wrong Uchiha can't use those special eyes of yours" said Anko taunting him.  
"hn"  
He saw Anko jumping toward him Throwing her kunai. He dodged it before she threw it and countered her punch knocking the air out of her. He turned to Kurenai who cast another powerful illusion on him. The ground absorbed his foot and soon enough he was buried with just his head. Anko then grabbed a kunai and placed it on Naruto's neck.  
"Now we believe we get to learn some jutus," she asked with a victorious smirk. Naruto replied "nice try but you might want to actually realize what's going on"

They then realized that they were fighting in a genjutsu this whole time

And they dispelled it and found themselves each with a kunai to their throats

Anko pushed him back and growled that they lost  
"Kurenai teach him," she said with a growl and tossed him the money and left.  
Kurenai stood there with a dumbfounded expression realizing that they both lost without him even really trying.

She then said "hmm I guess I have to teach you"  
"well do you want to copy it," she asked because she realized he didn't have the sharingan activated.  
Naruto considered if he wanted to and decided not to.  
"no, and what are you going show me," he asked with his eyes that were a black charcoal color.  
" A "B" rank genjutsu that confuses the senses, up is down,down is up, left is right right is left," she explained her red eyes watching him to see his reaction.  
"Okay, continue please," he answered.  
"Well you have to focus and think opposite as your intent before you cast it," she replied.  
"Opposite got it," he answered excited to learn another jutsu.  
"Okay here are the seals showing him the hand signs" she continued and showed the sequence on how they were supposed to go.  
He nodded and memorized it.  
"I'm sorry but I have to go thanks for the jutsu Kurenai" he said and left for home. He needed to get lots of sleep to prevent waking up late.  
So he left a fuming Kurenai.  
"Does he actually think he'll just master it in a day," she said offended. With the shaingan he could have copied but mastering had taken her days. She'll see him later when he comes back asking for her help.

He went home greeting his neighbor Rukia, made some instant ramen going to sleep.

He woke up the next day still feeling like his body is still getting used to life without the Kyuubi. He filed it away for later and showered than picked out some simple black ninja black short and a blue shirt with the Uchiha insignia on it. Rukia had delivered it in the morning claiming all Uchiha's get these. He had thanked her of course. He examined himself and realized with a sad expression that he looked a lot like his best friend. He had hated Sasuke and loved him like a brother at the same time, but to know he died made him sad and angry. This was a really confusing feeling. He would never be an Uzumaki Naruto he thought. He was deep in thought thinking about the Jutsus he could use with the Eternal Mangekyou and Rinnegan. They were all extremely powerful such as Susanno which is an entity that can attack and defend against just about anything. There was Amaterasu which was a black fire that cannot be put out and it burns everything. There was Kamui that sucked everything in the vicinity of it into a wormhole. There was Tsukuyomi which could put anyone into a genjutsu and torture them for days in an instant. Then there was the all powerful Rinnegan, he could use Izunagi the ability to merge illusion with reality without losing his eye sight with the Rinnegan as well the use the six paths. With just these jutsus he could be unstoppable but with every other jutsu he learned as Naruto Uzumaki he could become a god.

When he was still in deep thought about this he heard a knock at the door. He calmly got up and opened the door. When he looked out he saw that he had a message from the Hokage to see him in his office as soon as possible to meet his sensei.

Naruto started walking to the Hokages tower thinking who his sensei could be without realizing he arrived sooner than he realized.

He knocked on the door and entered seeing his father at his desk with Jiriaya standing on the other side of the desk motioning for him to come over. Naruto cautiously entered and stood in front of both Jiraiya and his father.

"Hmm so gaki I hear you got the Rinnegan as well as the Mangekyou Sharigan" said jariya

"Yes Jiriaya-sama"replied naruto

"Well let's see it gaki" jiraiya said

Naruto pushed his chakra into his eyes until he had the Rinnegam surrounding the Mangekyou Sharingan and with that Jiraiya gasped.

Kid I have never seen eyes like that, even a boy I trained during the third great ninja war did not have those eyes

**Thank You again Nerdyfresh for the idea, I just want naruto to follow a different path**

**Please review any pointers would be nice bc ive never written anything like this before**


	2. Chapter 2

God among men 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID I WOULD BE SIPPEN SOME TEQUILA ON THE BEACH IN CALI

I'MNOTCRAZY1: thank you, hey hows this either give praise or give constructive criticism do not just say something sucks!

EMSR= Eternal Mangekyou Sharigan surrounded by the Rinnegan im goona use it as a shorting way to say it. It looks like the picture that will be on profile.

As I said before the idea was originally nerdyfresh's, this is a spin off, thank you again.

Kid I have never seen eyes like that, even a boy I trained during the third great ninja war did not have those eyes

"Well I don't know how I really got these eyes, my mom was an uzumaki and my father was an uchiha" naruto replied sticking to his story from before

"haha well kid I got to hand it too ya, that's one hell of a combination you got there" "by the way did you discover any jutsus with those eyes activated" jiraiya replied like he just got done peeping at the hotsprings

"Well I don't really know, could you possibly teach me or are you more interested in the womens bath to do your research" naruto said with a smirk

"Err…" "Well I am off to do my research because this brat isn't worth my time" replied jiraiya with a bloody nose due to the thought of seeing naked women

"ero-sennin" mumbled naruto loud enough for his father and Jiraiya to hear, which instantly made the yodaime fall off his chair laughing

"What did you call me gaki, you better learn to respect your elders because I could mop the floor with you" blowing up at naruto anime style

" hmmph your on training field 7 tomorrow at noon" eliciting the response he wanted because naruto knew this was the only way to get jiraiya to train him in the elemental jutsus either that or make a deal to do his sexy henge jutsu which he really didn't want to give the dirty old man more material

"You're on gaki, im not gonna go easy on ya" Jiraiya said with a smile

"hn"

""Good luck tomorrow naruto, he won't go easy on you, make sure you're prepared. But any naruto, im personally going to see your match against Jiraiya, based on how well you do you might be promoted" his father saying this as he got off the ground from his laughing fit still somewhat giggling

"hn"

After leaving the hokage naruto headed to the dango shop in district 3 for some lunch and relaxation or so he thought.

"Hey, Uchiha what are you doing here," growled Anko her Dango still in her mouth a beautiful sight isn't it naruto thought.  
Naruto kept his face impassive and went into Sasuke mode.  
" Dango," he replied while getting a chair and ordering some said Dango's.  
"I want a rematch tomorrow at noon" Anko more growled than asked  
"hm well I already have a match tomorrow your welcome to stop by and watch" he replied calmy

"With who" she almost screamed

"Jiraiya the legendary Sannin" and with that retort anko almost choked on her dango

Anko retorted "haha so the Uchiha prick is gonna get his ass beat"

"Hmm let's make a bet, I win you're my girlfriend for a month I lose I have to refer to myself as a little bitch for a year" naruto replied with an inward smirk because he knew he could win and he always liked anko because he had a fetish with her sadistic get her way attitude

Anko replied with a smug face on "you're on"

Then he looked at Kurenai who was watching with a very amused look on her face.  
" Hello Yuhi-San," he greeted.  
" Hello Naruto," she greeted back.  
" You coming to watch the fight" he asked calmly while ignoring Anko's glare.

"Probably, you know you might lose" she replied

"hmm well I better win because if I don't Ankos gonna have a field day" he said  
"true, well anyway Id like to invite you to my party tonight, if you'd like to come" she replied.  
"what Kurenai you can't invite a prick he'll ruin the mood," yelled Anko.  
" I'll visit then," he answered politely.  
" good it's at District 4 you'll know which house it is," she answered.  
" who will be there," Naruto asked curious who will be there.  
" every chunnin and jonin that we know will be there," said Anko joining in. then continued.  
" Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Geko Hayate, Asuma Sarutobi, Obito Uchiha, Rin Inizuka and Shizune, she's always a party killer," finished Anko.  
" well I'll pass by ," he said before remembering he didn't know when.  
" when is it," he asked.  
" tonight ," she answered.  
Naruto nodded then excused himself. He needed to find a gift with only an hour or so before the party. He needed something an illusionist would want. Maybe a technique, well I can't really do that because I don't have many illusions as it is so that wouldn't be helpful. Maybe a sword she didn't have many physical attacks. She relied on illusion so a sword to defend in case the illusion doesn't work. Now where was that sword shop that Itachi showed him?  
He finally found it after going through his memory of the tour. He entered and was greeted by the owner.  
"how can I be of service Uchiha-San," asked the owner.  
" I'm looking for a sword a medium sized one maybe one that looks like Kusanagi if you heard of it," he said calmly.  
The owner eyes widen, but quickly nodded and went deeper into the shop and came back out holding a sword that looked just like Kusanagi.  
" it's a copy of the sword Kusanagi that I had comes by but it will serve you well if you take care of it," said the shop owner.  
" how much," Naruto asked.  
" hmm, 1000 ryo since it's a copy," answered the shop owner.  
Naruto paid the man and left. He just used up most of his personal clan provided allowance.  
Naruto arrived home as it got dark. He needed to make the sword more powerful but how. Kusanagi was made with very complicated seals maybe he could do that. He quickly drew some seals on the floor and placed the sword in the center. He continued adding a series of seals to back the other seals wit out interfering. He needed to keep it always sharp and unbreakable. He could probably make something like Kusanagi but it would take days. He added dozens of resistance seal on the circle. Then he added heat resistance seal to prevent it from melting. It might be indestructible, but it could melt if he doesn't make it fire proof. He added some other seals to prevent it from rusting. Then he placed a seal to make it sharper when chakra is pushed through it.

THAT NIGHT

Naruto stood back and looked at the giant circle of complicated seal covered in his room with the sword sitting in the center. He needed to complete the seals before anybody pass by. He pressed his palm together and pushed all his chakra on the seals. His chakra flooded through the seals making them glow before the seal started being pulled toward the sword. He kept flooding his chakra through the seals till the entire seal that covered his room was just a small circle on the side of the sword. It looked like Orochimaru's curse seal only it looked like a shuriken in the center. It looked more like the Mangekyou sharingan of Itachi's, but quickly placed a scrambler seal on it to prevent anyone from deciphering his seals. The last thing he wants is hundred of ninja's running with sword more powerful than average one. He was completely unpredictable, plus his scramblers are unique to him only. No one can decipher his seals. He was a seal master after all plus the number one most unpredictable ninja of all time or he was until Sasuke's Dna changed him.  
He examined the sword and found it looked just like Sasuke's. This made him reminisce upon the past before he placed it in its sheath and wrapped it up. He sat down catching his breath afterward. The chakra usage for that was definitely big. He slowly got up and cleaned himself before putting on a black short and a black shirt. 

He picked up the sword and made his way to the district 4.  
Naruto found the house quickly. The house actually had a sign on it proclaiming happy birthday. He made his way through the talking chunins and found Kurenai. She was standing with Anko and Kakashi.  
Oh god thought Naruto. If there was one thing Kakashi was good at it was being suspicious.  
"hello Kurenai," he said greeting her properly since it was her birthday.  
"Naruto, I thought you wouldn't make it," she answered her calm voice being more sooth than usual.  
" I had to get your present," he replied while handing her the wrapped sword.  
"Thank you Naruto," she said before leaving to put it away.  
"I thought you might have gotten the butterflies," said Anko with a smirk.  
"Maybe," he answered calmly.  
" Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake," said Kakashi introducing himself in a bored tone after watching them while reading a how to treat your friends right book.  
" Naruto Uchiha," answered Naruto in the same tone.  
Kakashi's became suspicious quickly.  
"Youre the new Uchiha then," he stated both his eyes checking Naruto as an enemy.  
"Yes, new would be the word for it," answered Naruto equally bored.  
Kakashi nodded and went back to reading his book on how to treat your friend's right.  
"Youre gonna totally lose that bet tomorrow, im gonna enjoy this year" asked Anko drinking something green.  
"You know what happens when you assume" he answered.  
"Well don't get to cocky because I'm gonna win"she said determined.  
"that is most youthful Anko to have such determination," yelled Guy as he walked in in his green spandex.  
Anko quickly left it at that and left before Guy could utter another word.  
Naruto looked back for Kakashi, but realized Kakashi disapeared too.  
" I'm Maito Guy," greeted Guy with a shout.  
"Naruto Uchiha," replied Naruto calmly. He wasn't really annoyed with Guy really. He spent days with Lee who had surpassed Guy in the youthful department.  
" You must be full of youth to have defeated Anko and to be able to have a match against a sannin" he once again shouted.  
" She made it easy and I wanted to test myself" he answered.  
" Yosh," agreed Guy.  
Naruto decided to get rid of Guy now. The guy might never stop talking.  
" Guy, how un-youthful of you to be here standing when you could be running around Konha to further increase your youth and one day help the youthfulness of a person like yourself." said Naruto in a shocked voice with a expression saying why are you still doing standing there.  
The result was instantaneous. Guy's face changed to one of horror.  
" Youre right Uchiha-San," he said with tears dripping down his eyes.  
" I'll go and run around Konoha two hundred times to make up for my un-youthfulness," he yelled with determination before disappearing in a burst of speed.  
Naruto stared at the spot Guy stood.  
"Naruto," said Kurenai coming back from wherever she went off to.  
He looked at her direction and saw another person walking with her.  
It was Obito. Kakashi had always described him so he knew him practically on sight, which had been he wore a goggle and had bushy black hair  
Naruto nodded not really feeling like speaking anymore he wasted all his saved drama on Guy.  
" This is Obito the Uchiha I told you about,"said Kurenai introducing him.  
"Obito this is Naruto," said Kurenai introducing him to.  
" I've never seen you around," stated Naruto and looking at the man who made Kakashi lazy and bent on teamwork.  
Obito grinned.  
"I moved out of the compound as soon as I turned a Jounin," he answered.  
Naruto nodded now understanding why he never seen him.  
" Don't they make you you know follow the Uchiha behavior thing," asked Obito.  
"Thing?," asked Naruto.  
Obito seed confused now.  
"You know don't associate with anyone thats not an Uchiha," answered Obito.  
Naruto shook his head confused.  
" Hmm every Uchiha that's considered a child has to follow it," he answered.  
"Child?" asked Naruto in a calm voice.  
"You know if you haven't unlocked your Sharingan," said Obito again.  
Naruto understood now. He pushed chakra in his eye bringing out the fully mature Sharingan. He felt the sensation of having perfect eyesight again.  
"No way!," yelled Obito.  
"How did you do it?" asked Obito again.  
"I simply push chakra in my eye," he answered calmly.  
" Not that how did you activate it," asked Obito looking very curious.  
"Well I was cornered with Kunai's coming in every direction toward me then everything slowed down," answered Naruto making up a story on the fly.  
" That's it," asked Obito disappointed.  
"Have you not activated yours," asked Naruto as respectfully as possible to not offend him.  
"No I've been feeling itches on my eyes but no," answered Obito.  
Hmm maybe if he was falling down a cliff like Jiraiya did with me will activate it his sharingan like I did with Kyuubi thought Naruto.  
"maybe you should do something to feel despair," suggested Naruto calmly.  
"Despair," asked Obito confused.  
"You know the sharingan activates when youre in danger," answered Naruto.  
"I didn't know the sharingan worked like that," said Kurenai after understanding what they were talking about.  
" depends on the person," answered Naruto calmly.  
"Those Uchiha pricks never told me that," growled Obito.  
" You weren't exactly their favorite," added Kurenai.  
Obito nodded then seemed to be pulled deep in thought and left.  
"well you seem to be getting rid of everybody that talks to you," said Kurenai amused.  
" they leave on their own," answered Naruto bored.  
She nodded and looked behind him to see someone coming.  
Naruto turned and looked. It was Asuma. Anything after the chunnin exam would be okay to change so this man or kid won't die thought Naruto.  
" hello Kurenai," said Asuma then looked at him.  
" Asuma Sarutobi," he said introducing himself.  
"Naruto Uchiha," replied Naruto smoothly without emotion. He needed to practice being an Uchiha and might as well get a little practice in.  
Asuma didn't seem to really notice anything about his formal tone and simply nodded then went off somewhere.  
Naruto thought Asuma looked wrong without a cigarette he would have to fix that.  
"Well hope he enjoys his time here he's always bored or something," said Kurenai.  
Naruto nodded and took another drink from his sake.  
"Wheres your parents" he asked wondering where the adults were  
"My dad went off to interrogate some ninja that was captured after he gave me a present," she replied.  
"What about your mother," he asked.  
Her expression changed immediately to one of lost.  
"She died when my father brought us over here," she said slowly.  
Naruto nodded and decided to maybe change the subject.  
"Is that an Inuzuka," asked Naruro quietly.  
Kurenai looked at where he was looking and replied. "Yes, that's Rin, she's one of Obito's old teammate along with Kakashi."  
" I heard of them incredible trackers or something," said Naruto.  
"They are, but Rin's more of a healer," responded Kurenai.  
Naruto nodded.

Naruto walked back home passing through the Uchiha compound. He met some interesting people then Guy came back after running his two hundred laps. He met Rin who was a very nice person. He understood now why Kakashi always grieving and why he modeled himself from them. Well not the Kakashi of this time, but still. He met Gekko Hayate who still coughed like he might die anytime. It looked pretty convincing but he actually simply acted as if he was sick. How he gets the bags under his eyes is a mystery. He eventually came to his house, he walked in made some instant ramen while cleaning up. When he went to bed he almost immediately went to sleep. 

TOMORROW AT NOON

Almost everybody from the village showed up to the training ground on time except for his opponent he thought. He must be peeping at the women's side of the hot spring again sighed naruto.

30 Minutes later

Jiraiya finally showed up and did his signature introduction which made everybody sweat drop

"Are you gonna fight or are you gonna continue to embarrass yourself ero-sennin" naruto said with a smirk making several people laugh

"Get ready gaki" replied jiriaya

Anko was busy smirking on the sidelines thinking she had this bet in the bag, ohh how wrong she was

Jiraiya started the fight running to naruto at full speed with a kunai drawn trying to end this fight quickly. He was about a foot away when Naruto reacted by activating his EMSR. He grabbed Jiraiya's wrist and used "Almighty Push" making Jiraiya fly across the clearing. Within seconds Jiriaya slammed into a tree dropping his kunai next to naruto in the process. 'What the hell just happened he just flung me from over there like I was nothing' Jiraiya thought to himself. With that everyone gasped making naruto smirk to himself. Naruto lazily picked up the kunai that Jiraiya dropped and pointing it towards him yelling "Heavenly Attraction" pulling Jiraiya towards him and within seconds Jiraiya was just about to be ran through by the kunai when he kiwarmied with a log.

Naruto started to look for Jiraiya when jiraiya instantly appeared behind him swinging a kunai down upon him. Without time to think naruto resorted to Izanagi knowing with the rinnegan he would not lose his eyesight. Continuing the swing of the kunai Jiraiya cut off Naruto's head shocking everybody. 'Shit I killed him' he thought

"Hey ero-sennin im behind you" Naruto swung a kunai trying to stab Jiraiya in the back when

Jiraiya reacted by using "Ninpou: Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu" making his hair into a shield.

Jumping back naruto gave a slight smirk thinking 'might as well bring all my guns to bare' with that he activated Susanno. This shocked everyone including Jiraiya as well as the fourth hokage, and made Anko's jaw drop again. (you'd think she wouldn't be surprised anymore lol)

"Hey ero-sennin im gonna end this quicky if you don't mind" said with a look of superioty

'Shit how the hell is that kid doing that' 'I cannot beat that, im gonna have to summon Gamabunta'

Making the hand seals and slamming his hands to the ground Jiriaya yelled "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" a huge cloud of smoke appeared revealing a giant toad

"**What the hell Jiraiya you perverted bastard why did you summon me" **

"Well thats why" Jiraiya pointing to naruto who still had Susanno out.

"**Well I'll be damned I've never seen that but I've heard of it its called Susanno"**

"We need to use the combination jutsu, you provide the oil I will provide the fire" replied jiraiya

"**Ninpou: Gamayudan"(oil) **""Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"(giant fireball) they shouted in unison with that a massive fire ball engulfed Naruto and Susanno. Naruto smirking 'I might as well end this because this is becoming boring' "hey Gamabunta I think we accidently roasted him because I don't see him"

"**Poor kid" **as soon as he said that there was a kunai pressed to Jiraiya's throat from behind shocking Jiraiya to the extreme

"Hey ero-sennin did you miss me"

'What the hell how did he get behind me, theres no way that's possible' "How did you do that" "It's called flying thunder god level two, I placed the seal on you when I grabbed your wrist at the beginning of the fight"

"Theres no way only Minato knows that Jutsu"

"Well I guess I know it too".

"**haha Jiraiya I think this brat beat ya Ill be headed home then" **with that Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the spar finished a huge roar of applause erupted congratulating the two fighters in the excellent battle that was displayed before them. Walking over with Jiraiya in tow the smirking naruto said to Jiraiya

"Ero-sennin youre gonna train me now right?" Jiraiya just sweat dropped and said "yeah kid why not" 'there goes my time to do research' he thought. Walking over to Anko with the biggest smirk possible said to the slack jawed anko "I win meet me at ichirakus at seven".

'Hmm I never would have thought that naruto could actually win against Jiraiya-sensei but how did he use my flying thunder god technique, I'll have Jiraiya look into it' thought Minato

That Night at Seven

Naruto calmly sat at the barstool at inchirakus awaiting the arrival of his "girlfriend" but he was pretty sure she still hated his guts 'I probably shouldn't tell her that I was promoted to jounin by the yodaime due to the fights outcome. The result of telling her would be her hating me even more' he thought. Anko arrived with Orochimaru walking besides her, which slightly unnerved him. The man had complimented him on the fight then left which was odd and disturbing.

"Don't think that just because you won that bet means ill really act like your girl prick" Anko growled as she sat down

"I never expected you too, I wanted to get to know you better" replied Naruto calmly

"You can get to know my foot in a second" Anko spat with a smug face

"hn" which giving the signature emo sasuke reply. Teuchi then came out from the back and asked "what can I get the new couple"

With that remark Anko gave him a death stare with a growl loud enough to make the poor guy flinch. Naruto just smirked and replied "ill have some miso-ramen" Anko replied "ill have what the pricks having" still giving Teuchi a death stare that could melt a block of ice in an instant. Eventually after a couple unsuccessful attempts at small talk with a pissed off Anko, Naruto just sighed paid for his and Anko's ramen told them that he would see them later but not without Anko declaring she wants a rematch later on vowing that she will win. Naruto just replied with the normal reply of "hn" not really wanting to further piss off the snake princess.

He started walking back to the Uchiha's compound and when he arrived it was pretty dark but there were still some Uchiha's awake watching the compound for intruders. Naruto felt pretty tired now from the events of the day. He wished his fight with Jiraiya would have really tested him but naruto was pretty sure Jiraiya didn't really take it seriously. Still at the age of thirteen he was a prodigy or so to say. He reached home opening the door and going straight to bed. He needed to find something else to do with his time. For the next couple months although he was going to have Jiriaya teach him the fundementals of the elemental jutsus he was pretty sure most of the time he would be on his own due to Jiraiya being busy with his "research". He could help always help teach Itachi. Naruto was pretty sure that helping itachi become more dangerous wouldn't really be changing anything because he would become dangerous either way. Although naruto didn't really even follow Sasuke's warning in the first place.

He could always try to come up with a new technique. The one Kyuubi uses is always impressive. Kyuubi compresses the chakra to a small orb maybe he could replicate it. He has a large reserve so he could probably use it once to cause massive destruction. It would fit perfectly with a wide scale attack. He just has to figure out how to compress the chakra maybe with a few clone he could do it like the Rasengan. Have several clones compress it for him. Focusing chakra to a small point, but for it to cause as much destruction as that of the Kyuubi he needs to compress it even beyond what the Kyuubi did against Orochimaru to make up for the lack of chakra. Quality vs Quantity, he thought. Well he already thought up all the theory now all he needed was the practical part. Maybe joining Anbu would be nice as well. Yeah that would give him something to do plus Kurenai mentioned they have lots of Jutsu allowed for Anbu only. He'll look into it in the near future.

He never did learn all the small Jutsu's like Gaara's sand coffin. He could probably do it. Then there was Temari's wind cutter. He was a wind master but he never bothered to learn anything small. His situations had always demanded something powerful like Rasenshuriken. He did master that other jutsu the Rasengan Kyuubi version which causes mass destruction but Kyuubi's gone now. Not being a Jinchiriki kinda of sucks he thought.

**Thank you again, this story is a spin off. Check out nerdyfresh's original. Please leave a review and any ideas that you have regarding the future storyline that might help me. This is story is actually the first fanfic Ive ever written, So leave constructive criticism. Not just you suck. **

**I NEED A BETA READER SO PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE UP TO THE JOB.**


	3. Chapter 3

God Among Men 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did I would have a lot of money and have a sick mansion in Beverly hills.

Once again this story is a spin off. Not my original idea

Here it is- 3 years or so later

Naruto calmly sat on the Hokage's monument above the first's head. He had tried to live a normal life but ended up having one sort of like Kakashi. He had joined Anbu like he had wanted to after he received the training from Jiraiya. What annoyed him the most about the man wasn't the fact of his constant peeping but he would constantly try to ask how I knew the Flying Thunder God technique. So I eventually replied with a lie of a story "well with my DouJutsu I can see into the past so I looked and studied the yodaime's technique while he was perfecting it, and I ended up replicating it". With that Jiraiya dropped the subject and taught him until Naruto decided to join Anbu a couple months later.

Naruto often talked to his dad even though the man didn't know he was his son. His dad was always cheerful and complimenting him on his missions. He had seen his mother several times eating Ramen while he bought some. He now understood where that part of him that came from now. He had said hello every now and then and he always received a small smile with a hello back. He sometimes wished he could simply tell them he was their son. This was a different plain. It wasn't the past just simply a similar one. The events were the same but different at the same time. He knew the Kyuubi was going to be extracted from his mother soon in fact he's waiting, but knew if he interfered with Madara's plan he might do something desperate to get rid of him. He had fun these past three years, Anko and him finally started bonding and hanging out together even though she tried to kill him in every rematch. He joined Anbu where he learned all the Jutsus he dreamed of learning like the Shunshin jutsu. He never learned that one. Then there some Doton (earth) jutsu's he picked up and lightning, some more fire and the occasional water Jutsu. Eventually he had almost mastered all five elements thanks to the Rinnegan. He had worked on the chakra compression Jutsu and managed to master it after he failed hundreds of times with many explosions. He managed to make it into a tiny marble shape sphere that glowed like the Rasengan only his was simply compressed Chakra, The Jutsu was at least a hundred times more powerful than Rasengan. He tested it out once on a mission and blew the top of a mountain apart. It was very hard to cover up in his mission report to the Hokage. He managed to keep it to himself ever since. He never could find a name for it but the best description that fits it was "Compression".

He had been talking to some people he once knew and meeting again every now and then. When Orochimaru left the village Anko had sulked but quickly started hating on Orochimaru like the other dimension or was it parallel world. Obito usually has a one-sided conversation with him every now and then always talking about how he hasn't activated his sharingan yet. Kakashi still treated him with suspicion, but never said anything disrespectful always the formal one and prick like (he missed the lazy Kakashi). Of course geniuses were always like that; speaking of geniuses, He sometime watched Itachi train who was now eight, an adorable pacifist that one. Itachi seemed just as calculating as the old one. Only this one sometime came by to request Jutsu's that his father didn't know from him. He quickly realized the eight year was trying to use him for his own benefit (Naruto played along playing clueless). He tried not to get to close to Itachi otherwise Itachi might consider him his best friend and he might have to fight for his life or at least kill Itachi and he really didn't want to fight him. Fortunately Itachi made some little friend, Shisui who was a year older than Itachi (Naruto felt bad for setting them up as training partners). Shishui was just as formal as Itachi and calculating the perfect friend he thought.

He tried not to get to close to Rukia his neighbor but she seemed to be genuinely nice. He did get a nice reputation from outside of Konoha as an Anbu. He personally blamed his father for it. Every time his dad gave him praises of how good he was, he always felt compelled to do his best every-time on the mission he would be assigned to afterward. The Uchiha's don't really say much to him besides the meeting with Fugaku every now explaining to him to bring glory to the Uchiha name. He of course nods his head in understanding and gets dismissed. The Uchiha's didn't really care how he acted as long they got results. He had changed his clothes in Memory of Sasuke again. He wore the samurai set. The white on top and black at the bottom. He learned how to use a sword to the complete set. He had of course got another sword similar to Kisangani (but his was black and homemade). It had taken him three days to make it perfect including absorbing chakra. He got the idea from Kisame's sword. He had placed several hundred chakra storage seals in the circle to absorb chakra, and then there was the filter to change the chakra so he could use it. He eventually figured out how to make the sword stretch like Kusanagi. The sword could rival any of the swords of the hidden mist. He had placed seals to make elemental manipulation easier with it and other small details like a summoning jutsu on it to summon it in case he forgot it somewhere. It had taken lots of chakra, so much so he almost passed out from chakra exhaustion to place the seals on it, but it had been worth it. He had of course kept the swords ability to himself not wanting one of seven swordsman of the mist to show up challenging him. After walking around with a nameless sword he decided to name his sword Crescent. Even then some had challenged him after his father started congratulating him because of his outstanding results on every mission he been sent on, he had gotten a name. The Demon of Konoha. It's not really the best name but it supposedly strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies or so he heard. There had been times when some ninja's didn't take him seriously and ended up dead before they hit the ground.  
Now he knew why Sasuke hated fan girls because no matter what he did they would try to stalk him wherever he went. The other thing was that he looked like Sasuke which wasn't new; the only difference was he had the same wild hair from himself. He thought about wiping out the Uchiha clan, but then he would become a missing nin lose all his friends and Madara would notice him and he didn't want to have to kill him until he was good and ready. He would let Itachi kill the Uchiha clan and he would instead make sure Sasuke doesn't turn Insane or close to it and go down the wrong path, plus Sasuke had been born only a week before. Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha always looked down on him even if he was respectful, which was fine with him because the bitch was going to die. He also met the third several times before too. The old man was as nice as he had been to him as a child that what he loved about that old man.

Night of the Kyuubi Attack  
Naruto opened his eyes showing the EMSR. He just felt Madara appear in the village meaning his dad would be fighting Madara outside the village once Madara summons the Kyuubi.  
Naruto watched as the Kyuubi appeared near the village. He felt the familiar killer intent wash over him. The villagers were probably feeling despair right about now. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on gathering natural chakra. His chakra tripled. He felt power rush through his body. Snapping his eyes open he still had the EMSR activated only this time it was reddish Orange. He rushed toward the Kyuubi. He pushed his body further going faster than he ever did before. Any shinobi who were heading the same direction as he was heading would have seen him as a black and white blur dashing through the street. He was the first to arrive to the fight, he got in front of the Kyuubi letting out a massive ki that even startled the Kyuubi a bit. He could have controlled the Kyuubi but deep down he wanted to be a badass which was undoubtedly coming from his old self. Therefore he Activated Susanno(it looks like Itachi's Susanno)so that he could block any attack that it might throw. He did this so that he could not only protect his beloved village but to prevent the deaths of hundreds of shinobi. When the Kyuubi attacked he would slam the shield of Susanno against the tailed beast to knock it back. He did this for a good twenty minutes halfway through though the Kyuubi tried to use the tailed beast bomb but just before it was launched he hit its head knocking the blast into the sky protecting the village, before he knew it, he only had enough Chakra left to use his compression Jutsu. He focused on his right hand compressing his chakra while nearing the Kyuubi. He felt his chakra drain with a blue pulse on his right hand. Naruto felt the compression complete making him feel invincible and in control. He looked up ahead and saw the Kyuubi it red head and tails in front of him with its hate filled roar that resounded through the village. His hate for the creature pushed him further. He always wanted to hurt it and now here was his chance, with that thought he dropped Susanno and Everything slowed down for him as he dodged one of its tail, its blood red eye focusing in on him. It could probably feel him and his intentions. He didn't stop he brought his right hand and jumped right toward the Kyuubi's face and would finally connect to it physically. Everything stopped for him in midair as he looked it in the eye. It seemed to stare at him in disbelief then his right hand jabbed forward connecting the marble size chakra ball to its nose.  
Silence was all he heard as it connected and he felt good in that moment like the feeling you get after finally scratching an itch that's been bugging for hours. He was sure every other ninja watching would have a look of disbelief not only holding the Kyuubi off for twenty minutes on his own but when he slammed the Jutsu on the Kyuubi's face. Then the moment left and he felt pain. It was all he felt. The Jutsu was meant to be thrown as to not hurt him with the backlash, but the Kyuubi could have dodged it and let the Jutsu pass causing more damage to the village than the Kyuubi. The pain was only a slight burn until it engulfed him followed by the explosion he knew would happen. Chakra exploded shooting him across the village with the backlash. He saw everything though, he saw the Kyuubi get blown away from the village right before he crashed into the Hokage monument, and he crashed into the third Hokage's carved face making a small hole with his back holding him there. He stayed there for a second just staring at the Kyuubi as it got back up shaking its head. It's shoulder seemed to have been torn open, but it seem to be regenerating already. Naruto pulled himself from the ground that was holding him. Naruto smiled that he had hurt it; he knew killing it was possible but it would unbalance the Bijuus, but hurting it was the next best thing. Before he slammed the jutsu on the Kyuubi he had seen fear as though it had recognizing his strength and acknowledging him. Now it was hurt and the fourth would have an easier time. He leapt down from the cave he made at mountain wall and jumped down at one of the building below. He landed with his whole body screaming in pain. Even in sage mode he received an incredible amount of damage. Sage mode was when his defense was at its peak and to be hurt this much from his own Jutsu's backlash spoke of how much power it had. He pulled his sword and started absorbing the chakra he had stored in it. He needed to at least heal all the internal injury he received.

Back at the outside of the village

Before The Third had even arrived he saw the raven hair Uchiha battling the tailed beast alone. He had met the boy several times he was a nice boy in his opinion, but right now all he saw on the boys face was pure unadulterated rage, loathing he never seen on such a young person and releasing ki that competed with the ninetails. The boy was trying to push the Kyuubi back from the village by himself and he was succeeding. The boy had an entity surrounding him that was blocking every attack protecting everyone around him from the Kyuubi's wrath. The third had a look of fear and amazement on his face by how powerful this kid is. He didn't know how it appeared and didn't care but this kid was going toe to toe with it and it has been a good twenty minutes and the boy is starting to look exhausted, 'Dammit when is the fourth going to arrive' the third thought. The boy was buying time for Minato or as much time as he could. I hope he can hold out since I really don't know how to stop it if the boy fails, I hope Minato might know how.

The boy kept attacking with everything he had and yet it still wasn't enough. Then it looked like the boy was forming something in his right hand. He thought it was Rasengan first but realized it wasn't then his instinct told him to protect himself as the boy made the entity that was surrounding himself disappear and the the boy jumped and threw his right arm toward the Kyuubi's face. Sarutobi pulled all those near him toward him with some quick wires and pulled them behind him as he started an earth wall Jutsu. All those behind him stared as a blue light flashed at the Kyuubi's nose before his wall full rose and blocked the Massive shockwave that followed afterward. His wall wasn't strong enough though. His wall crumbled and he felt himself thrown back, but he saw something incredible. He saw the Kyuubi get thrown away from the village and at the same time saw the young Uchiha shoot the opposite direction and hit the Hokage monument. The third hit the ground and tumbled, but quickly got up in record time and watched the Kyuubi who took the blunt end of the Jutsu land half a kilometer away. The power the Jutsu that the kid hit it with scared him. He watched as it got back up with its right shoulder torn and it was already healing at an incredible speed. He quickly snapped out of his shock and quickly started screaming orders to keep it from coming back. He looked back to the monument worried if the boy was okay but relaxed as he saw a small figure move from the monument. Chouza Akimichi who had been standing next to him was awed at what had happened and still standing there reliving it. Sarutobi quickly snapped him out of it and ordered him to go help. Sarutobi led more ninja's toward it to meet it halfway. The Kyuubi was already coming back destroying the trees in its path, But just as they were preparing to fight it back again Minato arrived in a golden flash and seemed to be surprised at where it was but quickly went through some handseals and disappeared with it. Sarutobi looked around looking for where they could be at and saw where he appeared with it a large distance away and ran toward it.

Naruto slowly healed his insides with the chakra he had from his sword. He was feeling better already, but kept healing not wanting to regret it later. He felt terrible and his EMSR already deactivated to preserve chakra. He received more damaged toward his spine after hitting the mountain hard, but nothing serious was broken beside several cracked ribs. He continued healing those and watched as his dad finally arrived with a yellow flash in the distance. Naruto healed the last of his injuries before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Naruto opened his eyes looking up at white ceilings. He was in a hospital he realized. He looked around the room and noticed he was the only one here. He patiently waited for someone to explain to him what happened, even though he knew what happened or at least a similar one. He looked at the nurse who came in checking him. He calmly waited for her to finish. He noticed she was blushing just like every other fan girl that had made it their mission in life to stalk him. He had managed to get rid of many of them by casting an illusion on anyone following him to see monsters or an old ugly man. Sadly some still followed him every now and then. He understood why Sasuke hated his fan girls so much now. Looking at the door that opened again he saw Fugaku enter and he gave the nurse a glare. The Nurse quickly tried to leave, but stopped as the Third Hokage entered following behind him who then let her leave.  
Naruto realized that of course he would be questioned for such a powerful Jutsus.  
" Sandaime-sama, Fugaku-sama," he greeted formally.  
Fugaku gave him a nod but the third gave him a greeting back.  
" hello, Naruto-kun," replied the old powerhouse.  
" Why are you both here," he asked getting to the point.  
" We're here to ask you about the jutsus you used against the Kyuubi," the Hokage answered.  
The Uchiha head nodded his head in agreement.  
" well the first one I used as a shield and it's called Susanno and the second one well I don't really have a name for it, but I guess it would best be described as compression," answered Naruto calmly.  
"So it's not the Rasengan then," asked the Third.  
"No," answered Naruto calmly.  
"When did you obtain this new jutsu," asked his Fugaku.  
" I created it recently," answered Naruto calmly.  
"The amount of power you placed in it was incredible," mused the third as if reliving the moment.  
"Hai, I put all my chakra that I had left in it," he answered calmly again even though it wasn't necessarily a question.  
" when you hit the Kyuubi it's as if it was a hurricane the exploded onto Kyuubi engulfing it then tossing it away from the village," said the Hokage describing it to him.  
Naruto's face lit up.  
" Shippuden," he repeated.  
" What do you mean," asked the Third.  
" I'm naming it Shippuden," he replied.  
The third nodded in understanding with his boss nodding his head in agreement.  
"What happened?" asked Naruto remembering what he wanted to know.  
Sarutobi's face changed to one of loss instantly.  
" We lost the fourth, but he stopped the Kyuubi by sealing the Kyuubi inside a child at the cost of his own life," answered Sarutobi.  
"Did you tell the village this already," asked Naruto knowing where this was going or at least sort of.  
The old man unfortunately shook his head yes.  
" I told the villagers that the Kyuubi was sealed into a child by the fourth," he answered.  
Naruto wasn't surprised but quickly asked the next question on his mind.  
" and what of the child,?" he asked.  
"Both his mother and father are dead," Sarutobi answered.  
Now Naruto instantly knew what to do. "Hokage-sama I request permission to adopt the child" now the hokage was shocked but happy to hear this because the child might not have such a hard life after all.

"Permission granted Naruto-kun" the third replied with a smile  
" When would I be able to adopt him" naruto asked

The third replied by saying "As soon as you fill out the nessary paperwork"

Fugaku glared at naruto and replied "I will not have that abomination in my clan". That instantly made naruto's blood boil and he activated his EMSR and expressing his overwhelming Ki which stunned Fugaku shitless and the third was surprised by how much he released.

Naruto replied in the most hateful but quiet voice "Fugaku you call that hero of a child an abomination one more time or you hurt him in any way you will feel my wrath"

then Naruto turned to the Third and respectfully asked "hokage-sama I also request permission to start my own clan due to me being the only one with this bloodline, plus I can raise this child without worry of assassination of this child from my own clan members" the third was surprised to say the least but he thought 'This kid does have a good point' "very well" replied the third "but I have to run it by the council to make it official"

"Thank you hokage-sama" Naruto thought it was as good that he was able to raise this naruto and make sure this naruto would never have the rough life he did.  
"Is that everything your here to ask," questioned Naruto.  
" We're also here to explain to you that most of the villagers see you as a hero because you held off the Kyuubi by yourself, which in turn no shinobi lost their life except the fourth," Hiruzen said with a smile.  
Naruto didn't find this as good news because his fan club would probably triple.  
"I didn't think I did all that, I only held it off" he asked.  
"my boy you are too modest you did more than that if you didn't hold it off for as long as you did half the village would have been destroyed along as many lives that would have been lost in the process" the third explained with a smile  
Naruto couldn't deny that he really did all that but he was still just worried about the fan girls he thought with a mental sigh.  
" then that's all ," he asked.  
"yes, that's all," Hiruzen with a chuckle.  
Naruto glared at Fugaku that made his ex-clan head leave in fear.  
"Hokage-sama please inform me as soon as possible about the child" naruto replied

"very well, you have no idea how thankful I am that you want to adopt this child" said the third

"Theres no need hokage-sama, I see that child as a hero and with that I will provide that child with a loving and caring family that he deserves" Naruto expressed

With that the hokage bid naruto a farewell

Tomorrow Morning

Naruto calmly walked out of the hospital though he was still a little pissed, he had been asleep for four days, plus Anko came to visit the other day when he was asleep so he had to try to find her to help ease her mind that he was okay. Some villagers greeted him with overwhelming praise; he kindly greeted the villagers back. 'He might have to walk around in henge for the next month or longer' Naruto thought. Now to find his own compound so he can immediately move out of the Uchiha compound.

Two Days Later

Naruto quietly entered his compound with a little blond baby in his arms and made several instant ramen cups to feed his hunger and made some bottles for the newborn just in case he woke up hungry. The child was named Nagato by his father which really surprised him. He calmly put Nagato in his crib and gave a slight smile at Nagato. He walked into the kitchen and pulled the first bowl out and started eating when someone knocked on his front door. Getting up he opened the door to find Itachi.  
"Hello senpai," greeted Itachi. Naruto was surprised by the senpai title, but ignored it. Itachi was a chunnin at the moment the youngest ever, but he didn't really take that into account just that he needed to catch up on the ramen he missed. He quickly let him in and sat at his little table. He had gotten more furniture for his new compound, but he still kept the old table since he had grown fond of it.  
He passed a ramen to Itachi who quietly accepted the ramen.  
" I'm here to ask if you could teach me more jutsu," asked Itachi.  
Naruto gave him a small smirk.  
" I'm sure you can find another Jounin who can teach you, maybe one with more experience," replied Naruto.  
" I had known you had far more skill since I met you," answered Itachi coolly making his point.  
" I guess I could teach you a few Jutsus," answered Naruto calmly.  
Itachi nodded and started on his ramen.  
" Since you're a chunin I can show you the more dangerous Jutsu's without getting in trouble," said Naruto.  
Naruto slowly ate his ramen and watched as Itachi finished his and got up.  
" Come by here in three days," he informed Itachi who nodded and left.  
Naruto continued to eat his Ramen till another person knocked on his door. He knew who was Knocking, but didn't really want to separate himself from his ramen. Another knock and he waited for her to open the door because he knew who it was before she knocked and he knew she would open the door anyway. Sure enough the door was opened by Anko. Anko entered almost screaming at him about being reckless while he calmly ate his ramen.  
She glared at him before asking in a growling tone. "why didn't you answer."  
"I knew you would open it" he answered calmly.  
She nodded still looking pissed and seemed to look him over trying to find any injury.  
Naruto looked her over and realized she looked like she had been crying.  
"are you okay," he asked concerned realizing she looked like she hadn't slept at all.  
" No, you could have died," she said looking teary.  
Naruto went quiet not really sure how to respond to that, because Anko had never shown any worry over him before.  
"I'm sorry," he managed to say.  
" You could have died and I wouldn't know what to do because you are the only one I have left that cares about me" she answered almost crying.  
Deciding that he should tread carefully he changed the subject.  
" So you visited me," he asked.  
" Yes, I did," she answered.  
" why?" he asked trying not to look back at his ramen bowl(damn his obsession).  
" I saw you hold off that fox and get blown away," she answered a little emotional.  
" nu uh I blew him up" he corrected with a smirk and acting a bit like his old self.  
" shut up it didn't look like that from where I was," she yelled getting teary.  
He quieted down.  
" I was heading toward the fox when you flew over me crashing into the mountain," she said angry.  
" I ran all the way back to check on you and I find you unconscious with a charred body," she finished close to tears again.  
He didn't really know what to say to this, because he never seen her like this but he wasn't going to make a promise that he had been about to make they always cause him trouble.  
" I'm sorry I'll try to be careful next time," he replied with hurt face at how worried he must have made her and others.  
She calmed down with that with his reassurance.  
" So is the third the Hokage again," asked Naruto since he forgot to ask that question.  
" Yes, he is I'm sure he'll do great like he did the last time," she answered.  
Naruto examined her attitude she was calming down though she still looked slightly pissed  
" So when are you going to push for Jounin," he asked changing the subject again, third time's the charm.  
" Not for a while," she answered looking at her lap.  
"Well I'm a Jounin already and I managed to create a new jutsu," he said confidently again.  
"What was that jutsu," she asked now remembering his jutsu.  
" I call it Shippuden," he answered.  
"Hurricane," she asked.  
"yes, I was told it causes as much destruction," he answered.  
" Yes, it did," she answered.  
"did anyone get hurt," he asked.  
"no, no one we know except your ex-neighbor Rukia," she answered.  
"was she there when it attacked," he asked confuse what an old lady might be doing in a war zone.  
"no her heart gave when the kyuubi's killer intent washed over the village," she answered.  
" she was a great neighbor," he said sadly. Well at least Itachi won't have a guilty concience of killing a nice old lady or didn't when he did it in the old world.

"Anko would you like to meet my son?" naruto said changing the subject of conversation once again.

"Son!" anko asked started getting seriously pissed assuming the worst

"Yes, his name is Nagato, he is the hero that the yodaime sealed the Kyuubi in?" Naruto replied

"So how is he your son?." She answered

"His parents died in the attack, and since he saved the village he deserves a caring family so I adopted him" Naruto calmly stated "Would you like to meet him" he continued getting up from the table calmly

"hmmph wheres the squirt" Anko said hiding a smile thinking 'who knew he was that much of a softie'

"he's in the other room sleeping" Naruto said leading Anko to Nagato's room

"hmmph he's cute" Anko smirking trying unsuccessfully to hide her emotions

"So what's the hero of Konoha doin tonight" Anko cooed getting closer to Naruto

"Well I have Nagato here to take care of, but you can come over for some dinner" naruto smirking playfully continuing "how bout at seven"

"Sounds good" Anko cooed with a seductive smile coming closer to his face putting him into a trance like state. But snapping out of his trance because he remembered his problem.  
" Anko can I ask you a favor," he asked.  
She looked at him for several seconds looking confused before answering.  
"what?" she answered sounding like someone just interrupted a special moment which he kinda did.  
"Well you see I'm supposed to train someone," he answered.  
" I'm not going to train them for you," she answered.  
" no, that's not it it's just that my fanclub probably tripled by now and I'm going to need your help getting rid of them since I don't want to watch my back while training said person," he answered being more talkative than usual.

"alright.."

**Heres my third chapter please review, either praise it or leave constructive criticism. Don't just say it sucks. As I said before this idea was not originally mine. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

God Among Men 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and Im only doing this to please myself

To those people wondering why im taking my time getting to the main parts, be patient because im setting everything up for the main fights.

This idea was not originally mine

- five years since the Kyuubi attack.

Naruto was sitting in somewhere important and he was nervous. It had been eight years since he had arrived in Konoha three years before the Kyuubi attacked but he never thought he would be in this position ever. He sat there trying to remember how it all started.  
He was sure it started back when when he won that bet with Anko. He had trained Itachi into a dangerous ninja by simply ordering him to accomplish otherwise impossible tasks such as fight with his eyes closed as to not depend on it while fighting on water which was hard to do when you don't know when to push chakra to your feet. He was sure he was even more dangerous than the one he fought against when he was a genin. Anko's help with not only the fan girl's but with Nagato when he was still a baby this led to them basically living together. This obviously led to them dating each other. That had led the some Uchiha's to further look down on him due to him leaving the clan to raise young Nagato and dating someone outside the clan. Some had even proclaimed he was further tainting his blood and wanted to eliminate him even though they had enough common sense to understand they would lose their lives. He had ignored the female Uchiha who had wanted him of course, not only because he loved Anko but because Anko would put him into the hospital. Over the years Anko became less sadistic and more like her best friend Kurenai, calm and relaxed. He had now and then taught Itachi Jutsu's that were far more rare and deadly. Itachi was now an Anbu captain at thirteen a true prodigy, but Itachi always greeted him every now and then, not ever letting his genius get to him or become cocky like others might have.

Naruto had of course somehow become more famous due to his fight with the Kyuubi as well as the Thirds praising him just like his father did. He had raised Nagato training him just like he trained Itachi. Naruto quickly realized that Nagato was actually extremely smart, the reason was probably that Nagato had a loving family that that taught and trained him unlike what he had. Nagato was respectful and full of smiles like he had been as a kid which made him proud for some reason. Kakashi always came over to visit Nagato not that he minded, Kakashi quickly realized that him and Naruto could actually relate to one another that not only shocked Naruto but his friends as well. He found out that Nagato every now and then pranked the village proclaiming he would surpass all the other Hokage's. Naruto of course agreed with himself that he would and had or at least he thought so, but he still had to punish young Nagato. When Nagato was being taught by Naruto he kept declaring that he would surpass Naruto. Which Naruto felt pround of his surrogate son. The other thing that he noticed was that the Uchiha's had started looking at other people in contempt meaning they might soon start with the coup. He didn't really care he would let Itachi handle it. Itachi had introduced him to Sasuke. Sasuke immediately became friends with Nagato much to the surprise of Naruto. It had taken all his self control to keep an impassive face when he saw him and Nagato together as friends. Sasuke was as innocent as they came thought Naruto, his little duck head running around trying to become as strong as his brother. Naruto felt sorry for him.

Then of course Itachi had somehow learned how to press his buttons able to manipulate him to do small favors like watch over Sasuke when his parents weren't there and when he had Anbu duty. Sasuke had somehow got it through his head that he was his uncle. It had annoyed him, but always managed to keep a straight face every time he heard "uncle". Anko thought it was cute of course, but he simply answered to it after giving up trying to make Sasuke call him "Uzumaki" after his mother. Now then the problem was quiet simple Anko was pregnant. She had been for the past nine months. She was twenty one which wasn't a bad age to be pregnant as a kunichi. The test she had gone through suggested she was having twins, parternal to be exact. He was currently waiting since she had gone into labor. He never thought he be a father so soon and with such a beautiful woman too. When he had learned he would be a father he had fainted of course. Itachi had congratulated him. Anko was very happy to be a mother of twins. Kurenai was about as happy as Anko. Kakashi had simply given him a book on parenting. Obito had proclaimed himself as their future godfather. Naruto didn't mind about that proclamation in fact he welcomed it. The Third had congratulated him on such a beautiful catch though more subtle like you found such a find woman. Rin had offered to be godmother as she was dating Obito and didn't plan to have a kids anytime soon. Several large groups of people congratulated him which he always thanked them for their kindness. He had signed a marriage contract with Anko officially making them a married couple to prevent people from calling his future kids bastards. He bought everything the twins needed for the coming years.  
Naruto pressed his fingers together being really nervous. Even when he had gone in a life or death battle he never felt this type of nervousness. He had to get up a start pacing due to the tension. He was soon escorted by a nurse to a room where his twins were with Anko holding both of the beautiful baby boys. One of the boys would be named Hibari as they had agreed and the other would be called would be Hashirama after the first hokage. Naruto held his breath as he watched them. Both had raven black hairthat was wild like his hair. He saw that they both had grayish hazel eyes like their mother. He quietly watched them till a doctor pulled him out to do some paper work.

Couple days later.

Naruto brought the twins and Anko back to their compound and put up extensive protection seals as he didn't trust the Uchiha clan, and didn't want any possible assassinations against his family. He had been living there for the past couple years to protect his family. The money wasn't a problem with all the missions he had done and had always used very little besides for food and weapons and Whatever Nagato needed meaning they were already set to be parents. Plus Anko's money was as much as his own.  
Soon Obito arrived excited to see his godson along with Rin who was just as excited but had more control to see her godson.  
Naruto quietly led them to the room he had prepared for the twins to sleep during the day.  
"Hashirama and Hibari," whispered Obito quietly watching them and practicing their names.  
Rin picked up Hibari and cooed at him.

Naruto had then left to go see Anko who was in their room sleeping stroked her head as she slept smiling and wondering 'how did I end up with someone as good as her'. He brought her breakfast in case she woke up and left to go make sure Obito didn't do anything stupid to his sons. What slightly worried him was Nagato was quiet around the twins. Naruto thought 'Nagato must be thinking that we would treat him differently due to the birth of the twins, I'll probably have to reassure him that it's not true later'  
Sure enough he came back into the room finding Obito making faces to trying to and make his sons smile but what surprised him that Nagato adopted Obito's behavior 'this was a good and bad thing at the same time'. Naruto calmly slapped Obito on the head to stop it. He was forced to ignore Obito's behavior as he heard a knock on the door. He left and went out to open it. Naruto opened it to find Itachi with a five year old Sasuke standing there. He calmly let them in. Sasuke ran in trying to find his baby cousins as well as his Best friend Nagato which made him give a slight smile. That's what he had been calling them for awhile now. Naruto looked at Itachi and remembered a favor he had asked Rin. He had asked her for something that would increase a person's immune system to prevent them from catching disease. He had done it after remembering Itachi had caught an illness as a missing-nin.  
"Itachi-kun I have something for you," said Naruto through a straight face.  
Itachi nodded waiting.

With speed too fast for Itachi to match Naruto drew the needle from his pouch and stabbed it at Itachi's arm. Itachi had a look of disbelief on his face at what happened and pulled him back quickly going on defense.  
"Relax Itachi-kun it was just medicine," assured Naruto to get his paranoia away.  
"Though I'm disappointed you couldn't block such a slow attack," Naruto said in a tone of disappointment.  
"What was it," asked Itachi composing himself though seemed angry he was caught easily.  
" it's a drug designed to make a person's immune system far stronger than an average shinobi's immune system," answered Naruto.  
" you think I'm sick," asked Itachi a little offended.

"No, if you were we would all know about it this is designed to prevent illness," he answered.  
Naruto watched as Itachi accepted his flimsy excuse like he had done ever since Naruto started teaching him.  
Naruto then quietly led him to where Sasuke and Nagato were staring at Hashirama and Hibari. He looked at Obito who still seemed to be trying to make his twins laugh by turning his sharingan off and on saying "now I have red eyes, now I don't."  
'When did he activate it' thought Naruto. Rin was still cooing at the twins who giggled in response. Itachi quietly examined the place before looking at the twins. Naruto heard another knock at the door to find Kurenai and Kakashi there, who came to see their twins. He then turned to find Anko frowning that she had missed all the socializing, but quickly forgot about it as she saw the twins that still made her blissful to have such beautiful twins with a caring husband.  
"They are going to be special when they grow up" Anko announced with a smooth voice as she entered the room apparently waking up from her sleep she then walked over to give Naruto a kiss and said "we were blessed to have such beautiful twins, and we were also blessed with being able to raise Nagato" Anko said with a smile

"yes you are right Anko, though im kinda jealous" said Kurenai's smooth voice with a smile on her lips

Sasuke and Nagato then quietly neared the twins trying to make the twins laugh along with Obito.  
Naruto rubbed his head. He was getting a headache. He looked around and knew someone was missing. He was missing Guy he realized. The big green ninja was always around to exclaim how youthful it was to have two sons. Maybe he was on a mission thought Naruto. He went over and sat next to Anko. Soon Kurenai excused herself to go run some errands. Rin excused herself shortly afterward. Obito followed after her. Kakashi stayed a little bit longer to talk to Nagato. Itachi disappeared leaving behind Sasuke and Nagato, both of whom were talking to the twins about how great it was to be a ninja.

"So do you think Sasuke will make a great cousin and Nagato a Good brother," Naruto asked Anko quietly.  
She smiled. "They do great."  
"I think Sasuke's parents are gone and Itachi once again left him in our care again," he said a little annoyed that Itachi actually managed to slip by him. Though Naruto didn't really mind at the same time because Nagato was best friends with Sasuke, so when Sasuke was left here by Itachi, Nagato always got excited that his best friend is sleeping over.  
"Why Itachi trusts you so much I'll never know," said Anko calmly.  
"Yes, he does and I don't know either," answered Naruto.  
"Maybe it's because you're the first person who taught him anything beside rules," suggested Anko.  
"We'll never know," muttered Naruto.  
He looked back at the twins and watched as they both seemed to pay attention to Sasuke's and Nagato's speech about how ninja's can even control lightning.  
" I'm going to place extensive protection seals on the compound for the next few days to protect Nagato and the twins."

"You're being paranoid," replied Anko.

"No I'm simply saying it's better to be prepared," he answered.

"How do you know all about seals, because whenever I ask you always clamp up about it"

"Well I never really talk about it because Jiraiya-sama told me to keep it a secret, mainly because the seals were very powerful and in the wrong hands they could be disastrous" he lied

"ohh, okay" Anko said with suspicion but kept it to herself knowing her husband did it because he loved them

"When would you finish the protection seals" she asked since she had been thinking of when her family was completely protected.  
"I already placed many seals already, but ill finish in the next couple days" naruto calmly replied

Naruto announced that he was going to set up Nagato's room for their sleepover  
Sasuke and Nagato still kept on telling stories to the twins about famous ninja's

Where do they get all this, she thought? She picked up Hibari much to his annoyance and started breast feeding him, while the boys talked to Hashirama now about how ninja's could use wind to cut their opponents. She looked down at Hibari who didn't seem hungry any more. She switched him with Hashirama. Hashirama didn't really complain about being fed, but soon Hibari went back to listening to Sasuke and Nagato talk to him about how frogs are summons and can be as tall as a building.  
That was definitely from Naruto, she thought. She looked back to see Naruto coming in.  
"did you finish setting up the room," she asked suspiciously because it was done a little fast.  
"yes, I did," he said with an impassive face.  
"That was quick," she said impressed.  
"Thank you but since Sasuke stays over so much I ended up making a closet to hold all the sleepover materials," he said calmly.  
She nodded and looked back at the boys who were now talking about the Snake summons. 

The boys kept on talking about bloodlines around the world to the twins which to his surprise they were still listening intently. Though He had been sure Sasuke would have gone out to the yard to play a game of tag with Nagato by now. He was going to make Anko as comfortable as possible for the next couple weeks.

"I can cook if you want," he said with a warm smile on his face.  
"no and I don't really like how you make your food, because you would probably make ramen" she answered with a playful smirk.  
"You do realize you just came out of the hospital," he added.  
"I'm also a trained shinobi," she replied.  
"I guess kunoichi's heal faster than the average mothers," said Naruto.  
"I was healed on the second day, I was simply tired, needing to recuperate," she answered.  
"Oh I thought it was because of the twins," he said a bit surprised.  
Her eyes glared at him before their intensity lowered and softened.  
"Well the medical nin healed me very fast in case you didn't know," she explained.  
"Okay I'll watch the kids, while you cook" he said before leaving.  
Naruto stepped back into the living room to find the boys now describing the Hyuuga bloodline to the twins. Naruto took a seat at one of the couch and watched as Boys continued on about the ninja world. He thought to himself 'I might have to separate them for a little bit so they don't make the twins die from boredom' he thought with a smirk

About an hour later

Naruto quietly ate his teriyaki with a bowl of rice then honeyed duck. 'It tasted great' he thought while watching the boys copying him trying to eat fluidly without looking clumsy. Anko was watching them with an amused smile.  
"Uncle, when can you show me how to throw Kunai's," asked Sasuke. "Me too" Nagato replied  
"Well first you have to order smaller Kunai's since the big ones would be too heavy for you," answered Naruto.  
" I already have those I just can't throw them right," Sasuke explained.  
" well I guess I can show you guys, but that is if your dad doesn't object Sasuke," answered Naruto.  
"But I never tell him anything because Itachi says dad would be angry if he knew I was here," answered Sasuke while innocently eating a small piece chicken.  
"Oh doesn't he ask where you're at most the day," asked Naruto. He knew Fugaku had grown to basically hate him along with his wife, but he always assumed they knew Sasuke visited.  
" mmhmm dad only asks where Itachi goes, but Itachi always says the same thing," answered Sasuke while starting on his rice.  
"and what's that," asked Naruto curious to hear Itachi's excuse.  
"Missions," replied Sasuke.  
"and where did your parents go today," asked Naruto.  
"Well they're having this meeting with the clan and so they asked Itachi to take me to my usual baby sitter," answered Sasuke.  
"and they really don't know it's us," asked Naruto.  
"yes, they don't, I think its funny," replied the little six year old.  
"Sasuke, Nagato once youre finished clean yourselves and go to Nagato's room" said Anko practicing her motherly instinct.  
They both nodded.

Nagato replied first saying "Yes mom" which extremely surprised both Naruto and Anko because this was the first time he referred to them as such.  
"yes, aunt Anko" Sasuke said respectfully after.

Naruto watched her face change for a couple seconds after being proclaimed to be a mother and aunt, but it quickly changed to a pleased expression.  
The boys soon washed his plate and left for their separate showers, than they went to the room.  
After they were sure Sasuke was indeed gone Anko asked a question with a serious expression. Naruto knew the question was coming.  
" Why would the Uchiha be having a meeting"  
" I'm sure they have their reasons and are probably making rules to be more stuck up," replied Naruto with a smirk getting her suspicion to go away. It wouldn't do, to have her look into the Uchiha affair, they might attack her.  
Ku smiled at his answer.

" Itachi will be here to pick Sasuke up in the morning"  
" Sasuke will probably want to play with Nagato since he didn't do so today because of the of the twins " she muttered.  
" hrn he seems to be already attached to the twins"

" the twins babies are surpassingly quiet," said Naruto.  
"They are quiet and only cry when they are hungry," answered Kurenai.  
" we'll have to have them sleep in our room till their older"  
" of course did you think they would simply sleep in their separate room"  
" no I prepared the separate rooms, for the day that they can go into their own rooms" he answered with a small smile.  
"Anything new that I missed during my stay at the hospital?" Kurenai asked.  
Naruto's smile disappeared.  
"Yes apparently the village saw fit to describe my role during the Kyuubi attack in the new history books, the books described me as one very powerful ninja that had managed to single handily hold off and hurt the Kyuubi," he answered.

"well this new compound will keep prying eyes away especially fans," said Anko cheering him up.  
" yes one less thing to worry about, but you see the book has pictures showing me when I had susonno activated and when hit it with Shippuden it showed how much I hurt it afterward it in good detail making me wonder who would be taking pictures at those moments," he said a little flustered.  
"Hmm shows that there are idiots in this village or maybe they simply took it from memory and then printed it with a jutsu," she explained.  
"Jutsu?" he asked not knowing there was a jutsu like that.  
" yes, it's a genjutsu type," she answered.

He nodded understanding how they managed to also have the fourth summoning a toad before disappearing with the fox in the book.  
"Now Naruto-kun I need to go check on Hibari-kun and Hashirama-Kun," said Anko before leaving him, to feed the babies that were sure to be hungry by now. Plus he needed to check if Sasuke and Nagato actually went to sleep instead of going to the Dojo to see the weapons room or the basement that was still empty.

Naruto had for the past weeks grown to realize that having children was great, but recently had been repeatedly ordered by Anko to take care of them so she could keep her have more free time. He quickly realized she had made it look easy to take care of them. He had already learned how to change diapers from when Nagato was a baby, but most fathers didn't have to do it twice as much as he did. Anko had spent her time keeping her body in shape not wanting to become weak. He had never commented on her weight always staying away from anything that might lead there, but she had quickly thought she was losing her figure which he disagreed to himself anyway. The dojo and the large backyard was a great place for her to train as she never stayed away from the twins to long either way. She had left once with Kurenai to train at training fields out around the forest and came back complaining she had been too worried about Hashirama and Hibari to train and since then used the dojo or backyard that had some trees just any other training field.

Naruto had then had to constantly watch Sasuke who was constantly dropped off by Itachi who kept managing to slip away without him noticing. Of course Sasuke and Nagato did help with the twins to keep them from growing bored with his continuous talk about how their dad (Naruto) and other ninja related event or his own six year life experience. He ended up showing them how to throw Kunai's.

Naruto did go on missions every now, but had recently remembered the cause the kidnapping of Hinata that was going to happen.  
The day scheduled for the alliance was close only eight days away. He had gotten a paranoid asking himself what of they attacked his family to thinking his family leaving outside of the compound would be easier to snatch. After he had finished easing his paranoia he had of course went back to planning to stop Kumo. He could catch the ninja in the act. Then claim to the Hokage, he saw the man heading for the Hyuuga compound and remembered Kumo's unhealthy obsession with the Byakugan and decided to follow an acted when the man tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress. It was a good plan he thought. He just needed a good excuse as to why he was out late at Night. Maybe like taking a late night walk to clear his head. He contemplated how to stop the ninja. He would capture the man to keep Kumo from asking retribution. He doubted they would ask for his head knowing most of the village treated him like an Icon.

The next couple days

He was praised everywhere he went for his one action which annoyed him, but now it wasn't so bad. He even heard some random chunins claiming he was stronger then Sannins. The third had even asked fight him once to measure his strength. He had showed the old man what he wanted of course. He had strained himself fighting the third without using his sharingan or his EMSR and other abilities. He had instead showed his mastery of the Elements and using his large collection of powerful Jutsu's. He had of coursed been beaten, but Sarutobi had already realized Naruto had surpassed him. He didn't use his sharingan showing that He had been holding back. The old man had complimented him that he was very powerful, the hokage even joked around that he would retire and make him hokage, though the way he sounded it made Naruto think that the third was being more serious than joking. But the other elders meaning Danzo who had been present had immediately considered him a danger. Naruto was sure Danzo already realized the Uchiha's were planning a rebellion and was probably worried if he would participate in their coup. He was of course been kept out of their secret meetings because not only was he not part of the clan anymore but Fugaku realized he would object and tell the Hokage since he not only dated someone out of the clan, but also had friends that were all non Uchiha's. He was sure Obito was kept out to with obvious reason having been the fourth student.

He was sure Danzo would have planned his death already if Itachi had included his name in one of the meetings. Itachi spied for Danzo and the elder Homura and Komura the two years last time before the Uchiha's decided to initiate there plan forcing Itachi to kill them before they acted. Itachi was of course already a double agent if his busy schedule was anything to go by. He was gonna activate his plans after the massacre to help Itachi later on. Now to worry about Kumo.

Naruto had made sure Anko would stay inside after introducing her to a new Ninjutsu scroll that had a powerful Forbidden jutsus in it. He had gotten it of some dead Jonin he had killed during a mission and had given it to her conveniently. He made sure that the forbidden Jutsus would not hurt the user before he gave it to her. She had then taken off his hands and started reading it with the twins. He had then of course explained he was going out for a walk afterward which she didn't pay attention to but knew she heard. She didn't really want to see the parade anyway claiming it was too loud for the twins; Anko had brought it up before asking if Naruto wanted to go. This made his guilt go away for keeping her inside by giving her a Jutsu that needed quiet and concentration.

That Night  
Naruto quietly sat on one of the roofs of the houses near the Hyuuga compound patiently waiting in a comfortable position waiting for a Kumo ninja to pass by.

It was after a long wait till he finally saw a shadow creep through the roofs of the building creeping toward the Hyuuga compound. He had followed the figure waiting to catch him in the act. He waited once again as the figure waited for an opportunity to kidnap the heiress. He noticed as the Hyuuga's around were pretty much gone to see the parade. There were a few, but weren't on guard with the Byakugan that would have otherwise seen the figure watching intently at Hinata's window. Much to his surprise he the Kumo nin was spotted by a Hyuuga guard and immediately tried to run away. Naruto then appeared in front of the nin

The Nin quickly ran hoping to out run him. Naruto saw why they chose this nin to kidnap hinata. It was because said ninja was actually moving pretty fast unfortunately Naruto was just simply faster and Naruto knocked the man unconscious. He poisoned the man at the same time by sticking him with a needle when he hit him, the poison was a paralyzing agent. Soon afterward the entire Hyuuga's clan had arrived after feeling his Chakra flare calling for them. They quickly put the Kumo Nin in chakra cuffs and took him away to the Hokage while he left to report this to the third, but not before Hiashi arrived thanking him. He quickly left not really wanting to involve himself anymore than he had too. It surprised him that Neji wouldn't have grown up without a father even if he did not act.

The Third took a large puff from his pipe after hearing Naruto report what had happened. He seemed really troubled thought Naruto who waited for a reply.  
" It was very fortunate that you waited for the man to trespass on the compound before you acted, but I'm glad you didn't kill the culprit otherwise it would have become very complicated had you killed a man with immunity in our village," said the third in a tired voice.  
" Hai"  
" Naruto, I'm sure this goes without saying, I'm sure they will try something to save face after this," the Hokage warned.  
" What do you suppose they will do," asked Naruto.  
" they can't do anything against you, but Ā will most likely claim the man had acted on his own to save face from his people and execute the ninja," replied Sarutobi.  
"You're giving him back to them," Naruto asked.  
"yes, unfortunately his village will no doubt demand him back to punish him with their own law and if we punished him with our laws they might try something," the old man answered.  
" thank you Hokage-sama If that is all I need to go back to my wife I've been gone to long," said Naruto.  
" oh of course you can go, now that I'm done explaining the situation," said Sarutobi with a smile.  
Naruto nodded and shunshined out of there.  
Naruto arrived at his compound and entered to find his wife still reading the scroll with intense concentration. He should keep what he did to himself to keep her from losing focus on learning it. He quickly changed and showered and went to bed falling asleep after being nervous that he might mess it up, but it went quiet well.

The Next Morning

Anko was glaring at him when he awoke and Kurenai was behind watching calmly.  
" Anko-Chan what's wrong," he asked trying to feign innocent.  
" why didn't you tell me," she said in a cold growling tone.  
"well you were concentrating on that scroll I gave you that I didn't want to hinder your progress," he answered.  
" and when were you going to let me know," she replied angry.  
" I was going to tell you as soon as I woke up I swear, but it seems Kurenai here is an early bird," he answered.  
She seemed to have calmed down. Naruto seeing an opportunity to change subject, took it.  
"So did you understand the Jutsu," he asked.  
"Yes"  
" what jutsu," asked Kurenai interrupting.  
"A forbidden Jutsu" Naruto answered.  
Kurenai quickly lost interest.  
"So what happened so far Kurenai," he asked since she was the one who brought the News.  
" well you have the Hyuuga clan's gratitude and Kumo's finally sent their reply claiming the ninja had acted his own and demanded him back to be tried by their law for acting on his own and calling off the alliance," explained Kurenai.  
"Well we won't be partnering up with them any time soon," Naruto muttered.  
"and how did you get involved," asked Anko.  
"Well I was sitting on a random roof when I saw the Kumo's representative heading toward the Hyuuga compound and I followed him," answered Naruto.  
"You just followed him," asked Anko not believing him.  
" well we all know about Kumo's unhealthy obsession with the Byakugan and I followed," answered Naruto again adding a little support to his lie.  
Anko seemed to believe him.  
"Well next time don't put yourself in danger like that," she said before turning to leave with Kurenai following behind.  
He was never really in danger, but it warmed his heart every time she showed her concern that he could have gotten hurt. He quickly got up and changed to go face his ever growing fame. He was sure the village would once again boast about how great he was. He never let it get to his head, but it always felt nice to have attention. He off course would be staying out of sight for the next month or so. Of course with him around people don't notice the other Uchiha's which makes them angry. Futhering their cause to attempt the coup'de tat  
Now he had to go back to helping raise his twins who could now be heard crying.

**Just to let you guys know that these are set up chapters and it will get to the extra spicy battles after the Uchiha Massacre as for more drama and super villains they will be coming bc I plan on writing this story for a while. Also im not using all his powers in every fight because it would be overkill to use it on anyone that wounldnt be on level with the akatsuki members. As before please review, if you have any suggestions on ideas for the plot feel free to PM me your ideas. Thank you for reading this and I hope youre enjoying this story as much as I like writing it.**

**Many people proposed a title change so pm me if you have a suggestion.**


	5. Chapter 5

God Among Men 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be flying around the world in my private jet fighting ninjas

As I said before this idea was not originally mine, this is a spin off I created because I wanted Naruto to follow a different path

About a year later 

Naruto was in deep thought sitting quietly under a tree. He listened to the birds and wind trying to decide the course of action that would change everything. He was considering something that would ruin his family if he did it but he decided against it. 'He owed it to Sasuke to at least consider it' he thought. He didn't really want to stand by watch and see Itachi become a criminal. He didn't want his twins and Nagato to have a life as an outcast either, plus he loved his wife way too much. If Itachi went through with the massacre Sasuke would become obsessed with revenge something he couldn't let happen otherwise he would only let Sasuke run to Madara. He had the idea of taking Sasuke in and then become his and Nagato's sensei when they became genin, so he could lead him down the right path. Of course he would also instigate a plan to relieve Itachi of his crimes later on. 'The village would his story due to the fact he was a living legend to them, though I don't think they will ever welcome him back' he thought

He had grown up without a family hated by the village for something unknown to him for most of his life when he had been a kid. So as a loving father he could not let that happen to his children. He wanted to make sure there was no possibility that bastard Madara could get his hands on Nagato and use Sasuke as a tool and lead him further into the darkness. He would show up to pretend to stop Itachi in the Massacre only to give him a message using Tsukuyomi.

The Night Of The Massacre

Itachi came by quietly dropping off Sasuke claiming he had a mission. Before he left he asked Naruto "Can you take good care of Sasuke for me" Naruto then replied calmly "Very well" and then turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke behave and listen to Uncle Naruto and Aunt Anko" which was odd of him to do because he always left without saying anything before.

With those actions Naruto knew exactly what he was thinking and exactly what he was about to do. After Itachi left he quietly excused himself from his family and told them that he needed to take a walk.

He steeled himself from feeling that he needed to take Itachi's place in this action. He calmly made his way over to the Uchiha compound waiting for the Massacre to be over with watching Itachi the whole time feeling extremely guilty. Itachi slowly drew his blade and smiled at them. The Uchiha's that had been watching quickly drew their weapons sensing his attention. Soon Itachi killed every single one with swift percision. He had killed every Uchiha as ruthlessly he as could. A young Uchiha woman cried as Itachi stabbed her stomach. He kicked her head to end her life. He saw her skull collapse under the force. Itachi kept closing his emotions that was probably making Madara grin. He felt guilty for letting Itachi kill them though even more guilty for the feeling of letting Itachi go down this path, but treason against the village is death and if they did attempt the coup it would have started another great ninja war that would lead too so much more death and misery. There was also Orochimaru, should that man get the sharingan he could only imagine how dangerous he could become especially after seeing Kabuto use Itachi's dead body for his impure resurrection which had really pushed him to his limits, but he could only imaginine how much worse that Orochimaru could be than Kabuto . Pushing his thought away he moved back his attention to the Uchiha's. Naruto watched as Itachi killed the children without mercy, he really didn't want to see a kid that he could have called his son do these wretched things. He wanted to throw up with just the sight of Itachi killing the children. He didn't know how Itachi managed it. He closed off his emotions and continued to kill the Uchiha's that were left.

Itachi ran into Fugaku and looked at his father Fugaku who glared at him with the utmost hate. Naruto could feel the hatred flowing out the man at Itachi. The man ran towards Itachi surprisingly fast. He dodged and spun with his blade and hand cutting Fugaku's head off killing him instantly. Itachi smiled at this. Naruto had always wanted to watch the prick die but not that way, not at the cost of Itachi's life being ruined. He quietly looked at what Itachi had done and saw some legs and arms lying around with the occasional body part that had been cut off by Itachi's sword, blood was everywhere which made Naruto become extremely guilty that he didn't save them. Naruto patiently waited while drawing in natural energy waiting for all of the Uchiha's to be dead in the compound, and as soon as he could sense that all the Uchihas were dead in the compound. Snapped his eyes open to reveal his EMSR Naruto made his way to confront Itachi but unfortunately Kakahsi arrived before he did which was something that he didn't plan on. He ran toward Itachi and Kakashi suppressing his chakra completely waiting to see what happened between them. He only needed a couple seconds to give Itachi the message. He could feel Madara eyes on him. Apparently Madara was spying again today. Naruto glared at the mad man menacingly having a look of pure unadulterated rage which Naruto could have sworn made Madara flinch. He knew that Madara saw his eyes 'which would probably be harder to protect my family' naruto thought. He turned to watch Itachi and Kakashi's fight and he noticed that Kakashi had the Sharingan in his left eye which made him wonder how he got it.

" ah Kakashi-sama it seems you showed up a bit too late to see the fun I was having I had thought I had another dozen seconds left before I expected anyone," Itachi said walking out of a shadow and examining Kakashi's left eye.

Kakashi looked at Itachi with disgust then anger as he realized what Itachi just said, but answered anyway.

"I was in the neighborhood," Kakashi replied with a sharingan spinning wildly on his left eye.

" why did you do such a thing, to kill even the women and the children". Kakashi asked Itachi

" To become strong I must cut off all ties, those with petty emotion are weak to obtain what I desire I must cut off all ties" "even if I have to kill the innocent" "Ah but It seems I might not be able to win now that the Hokage is near," With that Kakashi went through the nessary hand seals to do his signature move "Chidori" and ran towards Itachi without thinking when he was about a foot away Itachi had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and whispered "Tsukuyomi" putting Kakashi in the ultimate illusion. Kakashi appeared in a plain of endless grass. The moon was out, but was blood red which quickly caused him to try and break the illusion.  
"It won't work," said Itachi said appearing out of nowhere.

Kakashi's sharingan eye spun madly at him confused and angry.  
"Time and space is under my control here, even the matter of this plain," informed Itachi and held his hand out in the air where a sword materialized before him.  
"You should have stayed at home," Itachi said and had chains appear tying Kakashi down and slowly lifted his sword toward Kakashi and started the torture.

Couple Seconds later

Naruto heard Kakashi scream as he dropped to the ground in front of Itachi. 'Now I need to give Itachi the Message'with that thought he appeared in front of Itachi His EMSR blazing and said "Tsukuyomi" which instantly put Itachi into an illusion. Itachi said to Naruto "It won't hold me here, now that I have the Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi tried to dispel it realizing he could not do it and instantly asked "How can I not dispel it" Naruto replied calmly "because I have the EMSR while you only have the Mangekyou Sharingan" he continued to say "I did not cast this to torture you, I cast it to give you a message" Itachi was surprised to hear this and nodded in understanding. Naruto said "The message is that I know the truth about the Massacre and I regret not taking your part in this massacre, but I want to let you know after all these years I think of you as much my son as the twins, Nagato and Sasuke and because of that i wanted to tell you for the first and last time I will always love you my son. Now leave this village at once because you only have seconds to escape" ending that speech with a face full of regret. Itachi responded by letting a few tears out while saying "Thank you, Im glad I get to call you father because you were the only one who actually cared about me, not my talent. Please take good care of Sasuke Dad" With that Naruto dropped Tsukuyomi, letting Itachi Flee the scene. To make sure he wouldn't be accused of being an accomplice he clutched his eyes and dropped to his knee's as soon as the third and a platoon of Anbu arrived The third looked around and yelled "what happened to you and Kakashi" Naruto replied saying "Kakashi was put under Tsukuyomi by Itachi before I got here, and then when I went to take Itachi down, Uchiha Madara used Tsukuyomi on me but I ended up breaking through it to find that they both vanished" half lying half telling the truth. The third immediately said "how do you know it was Uchiha Madara" "he said so himself hokage-sama" with that the third let out a ki that made many of the Anbu flinch and yelled to the Anbu "fan out check for any survivors, then I want you to search this village and make sure its safe"

A Couple minutes later

The third came over to Naruto after seeing the look of regret on Naruto's face after having Kakashi sent to the hospital and he said caringly "There was nothing you could have done Naruto-kun" naruto replied with a grave voice "I failed Itachi, hokage-sama, I didn't see him going down the wrong path, If I realized he thought this way these people wouldn't have died and Kakashi wouldn't be Injured" he slightly lied again but he still felt full of regret thinking 'why did this all have to happen to Itachi'. "Hokage-sama since we are basically family to sasuke-kun may we have him live with us?" "hmm very well go home for now and take a couple weeks off I'll call you in to get a full report later" the third said to him leaving him to walk home.

When Naruto arrived home he saw Anko inside making dinner for them. She saw the look on his face and immediately knew something was wrong. So he told her the story of what had happened, only for her to start tearing up about how he could have been killed and the fact that Sasuke lost his family. She was still pretty upset when he hugged his wife fiercely and for the first time started crying on her shoulder saying "I failed him Anko, if only I knew what he was going to do, I could have stopped him" crying because he felt like he failed him, making up the fact he didn't know what Itachi was going to do it. Before he could stop crying, Sasuke and Nagato walked into the Kitchen seeing Naruto cry made them extremely confused because they have never seen this before. "What happened they said in unison" Naruto not really knowing how to say this told them to sit down at the table before he told them that there was a massacre of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke started crying but spoke up saying "what about my brother" Naruto looked away and said told him the truth making a tear running down his eye. This made Sasuke fall to the ground crying and he couldn't stop crying, yelling he lost everything that was precious to him. Naruto calmly got off the chair along with Anko and they both hugged him saying "it's alright you still have us, we love you Sasuke-kun" they assured him. They stayed that way holding him for a good ten minutes. The whole time Nagato was stunned, he had never seen his dad and best friend ever cry before but he eventually went to hug his parents and best friend.

Naruto and Anko eventually got Nagato and Sasuke to go to bed. Then Anko asked "what's gonna happen with Sasuke?" Naruto replied "We are the closest thing to family he has so he will stay here to have a normal family life" Anko only nodded saying "He is our family now and he will be loved and protected as such" shortly after she headed for bed which he followed a little bit later

5 Years later-

Sasuke stood in one of the Uchiha training ground with Nagato while two pairs of grayish hazel eyes watched them. He had his Sharingan activated looking back at his two little surrogate brothers. Hashirama and Hibari. They were both quiet and observant something he wished he had when he had been there age. He noticed how their eyes would turn to look at where his and Nagato's head would move to before their heads moved there. It was uncommon to have this much talent without their Doujutsu activated Naruto had said this proudly. Naruto had asked him and Nagato to help train his two six year old brothers when Naruto had missions. He didn't mind, but to know that they had already activated their Doujutsu at their age was unnerving. They both had the Rinnegan surrounding the Regular Sharigan Just like Naruto.(See my profile picture to know what it looks like) He calmly walked in the center of the clearing and started showing them the Katas and Taijutsus for those who wielded the Sharingan for the main Uchiha family. Since the Clan was nonexistent he decided to teach them the Taijutsu for now.  
"Have your Eyes activated to memorize the Katas," he ordered. Two black heads nodded.  
Another thing that worried him was there reserve. They could keep their eyes active as long as he could meaning their reserve was big or just as big as his. He loved his little cousins, but every-time they did something that would have taken hours for him to master it they could do it in mere seconds which annoyed him. Now he understood how other students felt in his academy class. The teachers had always praised him as a genius, but had always had referred to His brother as a prodigy. He now understood the difference between him and his brother. He wanted to one day kill his brother to revenge his clan. The only goal was to kill his brother who slaughtered his clan and beat the reason why he massacred the clan out of him. He hated the man, but Naruto had hinted there may have been a reason why the clan was wiped out. Sasuke personally didn't have much attachment to the clan since as a child he had spent most of his time visiting his Aunt and Uncle and his best friend Nagato who he now lives with and recently he called them mother and father because they loved him as much as his cousins, it did upset him though that the clan he was from was very weak to have been wiped out by only his brother.  
Sasuke looked back at his cousins to see Hashirama's and Hibari's eyes watching him. He already noticed his little brothers could both look like a little brother of his only much more serious and calmer than him.  
He showed them the Katas and made them do it to see if they had it down without any mistakes.  
"I want you two to attack me and Nagato with what you just learned," he ordered.  
Sasuke dodged a small fist that would have hurt him had it connected. Hibari didn't seem fazed that he had missed and had instead kicked faster than any six years old should. Sasuke blocked it with his hand though it stung. He let go when Hashirama took that opening to attack switching partners. Soon they were combining attacks against him and Nagato. Sasuke was amazed again at their strength. He and Nagato were barely keeping up with them.  
Sasuke and Nagato both stopped when he noticed Naruto standing at the sideline watching them silently. The twins stopped as well and ran up to hug their father.  
"Otosan" they all said in unison.  
"Hello Hibari-kun, Hashirama-kun, Nagato-kun, Sasuke-kun" Naruto said picking up the twins getting them both to give a big grin  
Sasuke and Nagato both walked over to Naruto wanting to know why their Father was here earlier than Usual.  
"Sasuke and Nagato you're both late for the your Team assignment," said Naruto said with a small smile. Naruto had found that over the couple years of Sasuke living with them Nagato's liveliness rubbed of on sasuke making him more of an outgoing person.  
Naruto grabbed Sasuke's and Nagato's hands while holding the twins and Hirashined home to drop them off. Anko was there waiting for them. Before she could berate them on why they were late they ran out of the compound toward the academy as fast as they could trying to beat each other there. Anko sighed turned to Naruto and asked "you didn't tell them you were going to be their sensei did you" Naruto replied with a smirk "no, I wanted it to be a surprise". They were supposed to be there for their classroom instructor to tell them who their new team and sensei would be. They had gotten carried away with training the twins. They were definitely prodigies like their father and if they weren't he could only imagine what kind of caliber Their Father was.  
Rushing to their old academy entrance they stopped and Nagato proclaimed he was the winner when he believed it was a tie but they eventually took in a deep breath and walked in calmly. They sighed in relief when they noticed that Iruka-sensei still had to yet name the new teams.  
They walked to the back and sat quietly in the two empty seats now bored and tired with the adrenaline in their bodies that was leaving them. From the corner of their eyes they noticed their fan girls were about to attack them.  
"Ha I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun," yelled the pink haired harpy aka Sakura Haruno. 'The most annoying fan girl in existence' Sasuke thought.  
"Well who cares I got Naruto-kun," yelled Ino aka the yellow haired harpy. There were other angry fan girls glaring daggers at each of them. Sasuke sometimes wished he had Ino as a fan rather than Sakura. The pink haired harpy creeped him out on so many levels, she had once confessed to having a shrine for him which had set off many alarms in his head. Before they could sit down next to them they looked at each other and nodded to do kawarimi to escape. They switched with the sleeping Nara and Shino across the room. They found themselves sitting next to Choji and Kiba. They sighed in relief as they looked back to see Sakura and Ino glaring daggers at Shino and the sleeping Nara who was still sleeping not noticing someone moved him.  
"Are you guys gay because I would totally feel that love," said Kiba taunting them.  
"Why don't you then," replied Sasuke and Nagato in Unison.  
"I would, but they want you guys," replied Kiba gritting his teeth.  
"Then look like us" suggested Sasuke.  
Kiba face change with comprehension quickly.  
"I wouldn't do that Kiba I don't think being ripped apart would be good for your health," said Choji with a mouthful of food in his mouth.  
Kiba seemed to rethink the idea and shook his head.  
Sasuke started talking to Nagato worrying that they might not be on the same team.

"Alright class," shouted Iruka stepping in the class room.  
"I'm going to announce the names of your teammates and sensei's. You will wait here until you sensei comes to get you," Iruka finished.  
Team one...  
Many other Teams...  
Team seven Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Shino Aburame, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.  
Team Eight Sasuke Uchiha, Nagato Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka your sensei is Naruto Uchiha.  
Team nine Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Sakura Haruno; your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma  
Sasuke and Nagato were shocked and extremely happy that they got their father as their sensei. Sasuke was relieved that he wouldn't be spending his time with the pink harpy. He imagined it would have driven him away from the village. Though Nagato wasn't so lucky. They kept quite waiting for their Father to come and get them.

Couple Months Later

Sasuke stood at a small bridge with Nagato and Ino waiting for Naruto. He was thinking back onto the last couple months with his genin team. Naruto had put them through hell and back when it came to training which made them each a lot stronger. Naruto had taught them each different types of jutsus that complimented their fight styles. He taught Nagato The Flying Thunder God Technique as well as rasengan, which made Sasuke think whether or not Nagato was related to The fourth hokage. He taught Sasuke the Body Flicker Technique as well as Kakashi's "Chidori". He taught Ino how to concentrate Chakra into her fists to channel it out into her punch making it very devastating. He was abruptly shaken from his thoughts When Naruto appeared behind them and started talking to them which instantly startled them. Making Naruto reply smirking "if I had been the enemy you would have been killed" which made the genins yell "Sensei you used the Flying Thunder God Technique, theres no way we could notice you before you arrived!" this made Naruto give a slight smile. Before Naruto could say what was going to happen, the Genins asked "So do we have any missions Sensei?"  
"Well team we don't have any missions since the Chunnin exam is going to start tomorrow, explained Naruto.  
Sasuke was cheering on the inside because It was one more step towards his goal. He and Nagato already knew luckily thanks to their Mother but when she said it she looked really scary which only happened during the Chunnin exams. Their mother had thought Naruto might just toss them in there and had warned them. Sasuke and Nagato looked toward Ino to see if she knew it too, which it looked like she did  
"Well here are the papers to enter if you want to be a chunnin," said Naruto with an impassive face  
Sasuke took the slip followed by Ino and Nagato.  
"Well, be there tomorrow if you want to enter," informed Naruto before disappearing in a flash of black light leaving them alone.  
Sasuke and Nagato looked at Ino when she said "I'll see you two tomorrow," before walking off home. Nagato and him promised to train the twins if they weren't busy.  
Thinking of his little brothers sometimes confused him. They should have at least already be genins if they entered the academy, but his mom had been adamant about putting them in the academy so young. So they were going to start the academy at their eight birthdays.  
Reaching their compound they entered to see their mom training the two. Hashirama was currently running at her mom with impressive speed with a kunai in his small hands. Hibari was trying to climb a tree. Sasuke and Nagato entered and they went to doing chakra control since their little brothers were already training.  
"Hello boys" he heard their aunt say.  
"Hello mom," they replied then looking back to see she wasn't sparring anymore.  
They moved their gaze to the twins to see them giving them a small wave or at least Hashirama was waving. Hibari only nodded.  
"Hello Hashirama-kun, Hibari-kun," they greeted.  
"Sasuke, Nagato can you guys take my place I have something's to do," asked their mom  
They nodded agreeing, Their mom disappeared as soon as they agreed. Their mom must be busy as a Jounin proctor. He looked to his little brother and Smirked making them smirk back. Nagato not having any small jutsus excused himself to work on chakra control.  
"Which jutsu," he asked. Showing the large amount of Jutsu's he collected from Naruto during the small fights, teaching it to them on the condition it wasn't too dangerous.  
"none of those as he showed them the Jutsus, we want to master body flicker," replied Hibari with Hashirama agreeing.  
Sasuke nodded not really caring why the twins worked like that sometimes. Then again body flicker is one of the most effective Jutsus around that had saved countless lives before.  
"You'll need to have perfect chakra control to master it," replied Sasuke informing them.  
"How," this was Hashirama.  
"To reach a that level of perfection I don't know how, but Naruto showed me the water walking that works chakra control better than the tree climbing," informed Sasuke.  
The two siblings nodded.

The Next Day

Sasuke and Nagato made their way inside the building for the chunnin exam. They found Ino Anxiously waiting for them to arrive.  
"Hello guys" greeted Ino.  
He nodded acknowledging he heard her. Nagato simply smiled and went up the stairs where the real test was being held at.  
Sasuke followed them stopping to look then ignoring the small fight that had started with the guards under the illusion and the genin faking being weak. He noticed his teammates had already entered the second floor and followed.  
He entered to a large room that connected with the entrance to the exam room. His teammates were already there on the other side. He guessed they must have moved there when he lost sight of them when they had entered first.  
"Hey kids" said Naruto standing at the side of the entrance with the two slips for the chunnin exam.  
Sasuke took the slip out and handed it to Naruto who signaled Nagato and Ino that they could enter the door.  
Sasuke realized they had waited for him and that they couldn't take the test without all three members.  
Naruto disappeared with Hirashine like usual. He looked to the otherwise to see his team had already entered without him. Whenever they got excited they would become impatient. He continued to walk only to stop because a genin in green spandex with mega- eye brows screamed for him to stop.  
Turning back he examines the odd haircut but pushed it away not wasting thoughts on the genins style except for the fact of how big his eyebrows were. Behind the green boy was a Hyuuga who was watching him taking in every detail?  
"Yes," he replied wanting to know why the kid screamed his name when he didn't know him though for a second his heart stopped thinking it was Sakura who yelled at first.  
"I'm here to challenge you to prove handwork can overcome a prodigy like you and my teammate here," announced the boy in green spandex with the top of his lung.  
"Your name," Sasuke asks.  
"Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji," answered Lee introducing himself and his friend.  
Feeling like talking a bit he decided to explain why Lee was wrong in challenging him.  
"Well Lee, I'm not a prodigy," he answered hurting his own pride a little, but there was no way he was going to claim being something he wasn't.  
"What do you mean you're not you were the rookie of the year right," asked Lee now confused.  
Sasuke nodded.  
"Then you're the genius I want to challenge," Yelled Lee again.  
"A prodigy is someone like my Father who, at thirteen beat a legendary Sannin, at sixteen he single handily fought the Kyuubi holding it off long enough to let the fourth seal it away" explained Sasuke.  
"That's amazing his flames of youth must be bursting," yelled Lee with the Hyuuga who looked thoughtful with his explanation.  
"If you excuse me I need to join my team," he said calmly and went up to the exam room.  
Entering the exam room he saw that it was definitely big. The room was filled with a lot genins. He ignored glares that were thrown his way and found his team. Making his way to them he sat down to an empty seat next to them. He looked at the time and found there was still plenty of time before the test began. He was about to relax when he heard the voice he had prayed to never hear again. Sakura was about to tackle him to a hug. Out of habit he found Shikamaru who was sleeping across the room and Kawarimied.  
Finding himself next to Choji relaxed.  
"Want some chips Sasuke," offered Choji.  
Nodding he took some chip and started munching. Looking across the room he saw that Sakura was beating Shikamaru with her fist. He noticed even more glares from the competing genins. He especially noticed a glare from a group of Sand genins. Remembering there were Genins from other villages he made a mental note to watch out for them.  
"Hey that was quite impressive, but you shouldn't draw attention to yourself," said a silver hair genin walking toward him.  
He nodded not really feeling like talking to this person.  
"I'm Kabuto," Kabuto insisted on continuing.  
"Sasuke,"he replied introducing himself.  
"I've been through the chunnin exam before," Kabuto informed trying to get his interest.  
Sasuke didn't really want to know anything about it he rather see the surprise.  
"That's good for you,"Sasuke replied.  
"How many times did you fail," asked Choji from the side curious about Kabuto.  
"Four times," Kabuto replied.  
"Wow you must really suck," said Choji through a mouthful of his chicken flavored chicken.  
"No it's actually because the test is really hard," Kabuto said with a smile.  
"Good luck I guess," said Chouji, before walking off to Sakura and Shikamaru.  
Kabuto turned to talk to Sasuke to only see him already leaving.  
Damn he thought he was supposed to analyze the Uchiha for Orochimaru.

Near The Forest of Death

Naruto stepped in the forest of death under disguise as a genin from the rain village. The genin was one of the two Naruto had already known would pass the first phase of the test so he chose one of them. Naruto was going to wait there until the second part of the chunnin exam begins. At first Naruto had been worried Orochimaru would go after Hasirama and Hibari but had relaxed because he asked the third to take care of them till he got back from his "Errands". Naruto waited sitting down on a large tree trunk watching the interesting creatures in the forest.  
He just had to wait now to see how Orochimaru would try and manipulate his son Sasuke now.

Back at the Test Room

Sasuke sat next to Nagato who sat next to Ino waiting for the test to begin.  
"Sakura almost had you there," said Nagato through an amused tone.  
"She's gotten annoying," he replied his hand twitching toward his kunai.  
"Sasuke you should at least talk to her let her know you're not interested," said Ino trying to be a diplomatic.  
"Already tried she believes I just don't know I love her yet and im playing hard to get," he answered.  
"I think she needs to go a shrink," said Nagato.  
"I think she's pathetic even though she was once my friend," said Ino with a smirk playing on her face.  
"I second that," said Nagato.  
"Hey Nagato remember when you first learned The Fly Thunder God Technique and we majorly pissed her off because we kept appearing flicking her forehead and disappearing right after to reappear to do it again". Sasuke replied. "Yeah, that was absolutely hilarious, Ino you should have seen the look on her face, I wish I had a picture" Nagato Replied laughing

Ino just replied "with a giggly smile" "The poor girl will get killed as soon as things start getting physical," said Ino.  
"Why are you so rough against her anyway," asked Nagato.  
"She claimed Sasuke was better than you," replied Ino.  
"I am," added Sasuke smirking.  
"It's always been a tie except that time when I tripped," replied Nagato in a brotherly way of arguing."Well someone had to make you trip," answered Sasuke with a smile. He didn't think much of it when he had eaten the banana and threw it randomly before the spar but it had changed the outcome of the fight though it could have been a sign he was meant to win that fight either way. 

"Any way she's going to get pummeled if she doesn't start taking things seriously," said Ino changing the subject.  
"I remember you being like that," said Sasuke.  
"I was never that crazy," answered Ino.  
"But you didn't take training as seriously either until Sensei called you weak and undeserving of one of his sons," replied Sasuke.  
"Hey is this first test going to be a written exam," asked Nagato looking a bit nervous and changing the subject  
"Yeah fill out the answers you do know and I'll check it afterward to fill out what you don't know," said Ino meaning she would take control of his body with her bloodline.  
Nagato nodded feeling a bit relieved because even though he was smart he always clamped up on a written test.  
Sasuke didn't really care he overheard from his uncle Obito that this first phase was a farce during his conversation with Naruto.

After the Test

The instructor finally arrived with a big bang, when the smoke they saw their mother, she had a crazed look on her face which scared them and she then lead the genins over to the forest of death.

Sasuke stood with Nagato and Ino looking at the forest of death or the entrance at least.  
"Okay Maggots I'm Uzumaki Anko I will tell you the rules. Okay here's the rule you get one scroll per team the scroll will either be earth or heaven you have to have both by the time you reach the tower in the center of the forest, you cannot open it until you reach there," said a their mom that was wearing a fishnet underneath her jacket showing her assets. This made Sasuke and Nagato cringe seeing their mom like that.  
"After you sign your names so that we don't get blamed for death or injuries," said Anko with a cruel smirk. Nagato and Sasuke both sweat dropped thinking 'who knew mom could be so sadistic' then as soon as Anko saw her two sons she gave them a worried glance.  
Sasuke signed his name on the paper followed Nagato and Ino.  
"Were definitely going to pass this," yelled Kiba from the crowd of genins.  
Sasuke didn't know how that mutt passed the first test but ignored it and waited for their mom to hand out the scrolls. They also got a not saying good luck a stay safe.  
Nagato was handed the scroll. They waited for the gates to open.  
"Okay kitties good luck and the time limit is five days," yelled Anko and opened the gate to the forest.  
Team Eight rushed ahead putting distance between them and other teams. They didn't stop until they were at least five kilometers away.  
"What's the plan," asked Ino jumping from tree to tree.  
"How about we find a team kick there ass and get the scroll we need," said Nagato.  
"Which is," asked Sasuke.  
Nagato seemed to think for a second before replying.  
"We need the earth scroll," replied Nagato.  
"Why don't we wait and take team following us," asked Ino looking behind them.  
- Sometime later.

"Well those rain none were weak," said Ino holding the washy scroll.  
"I can't believe they gave up after seeing you Sasuke," growled Nagato a bit upset.  
"Why did they give up anyway because it's not like your better than me," Nagato asked a little pissed off. This made Sasuke give Nagato a glare  
"I heard one of them muttering that an Uchiha slaughtered an entire clan and another muttering that an Uchiha defeated a Sannin at thirteen and took on the Kyuubi by himself at sixteen" answered Ino .  
"That's our father and my brother," replied Sasuke.  
"I think they thought power ran in your blood," said Nagato looking at Sasuke.  
"It does just not me," answered Sasuke.  
"No way what about your two baby brothers" teased Ino.  
"They're prodigies like my brother and our father," answered Sasuke.  
"Really I would like to see for myself," said Ino speeding up.  
"I wouldn't want you to end up crippled," replied Sasuke and Nagato  
"Yeah actually they challenged us once and won" said Nagato.  
"When," asked Ino.  
"Remember that time I came to the meeting with a broken rib and ripped clothes, and sasuke came with a broken hand with a black eye" asked Nagato.  
"I always thought you guys went training and messed up a jutsu," voiced Ino.  
"Well it's embarrassing to admit I lost to two six year olds or five at the time," replied Nagato and Sasuke sighing.  
"Hey why don't we take some more scrolls to reduce the number of competition later," suggested Ino changing the subject to get them to pay attention to the exam then the past.  
"I don't know, what about that guy watching us," asked Nagato looking at a bush.  
Sasuke quickly drew a kunai quickly getting on defense and activating his Sharingan two camoe in each eye. Nagato sometimes knew when an enemy is watching them no matter how good they were even when Naruto completely hid his Chakra. Ino drew a kunai to looking at the bush very insanely trying to spot whoever it is.  
"Ku ku ku I'm impress Nagato-kun I didn't know you were this talented," said a grass Nin.  
"Thanks it's nice for someone to actually appreciate my talent, but who are you," asked Nagato.  
"No one really I just wanted to see how strong you are," said the grass Nin releasing a burst of ki.  
All three felt the killing intent.  
Sasuke and Nagato pushed it away ignoring their fear a perk gained when training with Naruto, only Naruto's KI made their's want to hide in a hole and die. They noticed Ino pushed it off too regaining their composure.  
"Kukuku you three are quiet the team," said the man laughing until he found a kunai flying pass his face and hitting the tree behind him. The grass Nin quickly moved away from the kunai before it exploded blowing the tree it had pierced with it  
"Damn I thought that would shut him up," yelled Ino and drew more Kunai's with explosive tags tied to them.  
Sasuke and Nagato were already on Orochimaru rushing him with Kunai's.  
Finishing a set of seals Sasuke jumped yelling "Water Release: Bullet Technique" sending multiple water bullets toward the grass non who dodged.  
Nagato threw eight of his special Kunai's at the grass nun who used his agile body to dodge the Kunai's but this just made Nagato smirk Because he activated The Flying Thunder God technique and slashed Orochimara at least a hundred times only to find out it didn't even faze him. Running toward the Grass nin after a surprised look Nagato started a Taijutsu fight. The Grass nin smiled at Nagato's attempt to hurt him but stopped when found wires placed all around him with exploding tags tied to every other foot on the wire. The grass Nin looked up to see Ino smiling with all the bombs she placed in second with Sasuke standing watching expressionless.  
"Your teammates with me if it explodes he explodes," the grass Nin said laughing at Ino.  
"Am I," said Nagato appearing from behind Ino making the grass Nin stop laughing and look to the Nagato standing across him.  
The clone smile before saying 'Bunshin Daibakuha' and exploded starting a chain reaction with the exploding tags tied to the wires.  
Sasuke started throwing Kunai's in the explosion of fire to make it hard for the grass Nin to escape. He could see Orochimaru's chakra still moving though the explosion and kept throwing Kunai's with his teammates preparing for a second round.  
The explosions stopped after several minutes leaving a burned but still breathing grass Nin much to their surprise.  
"Kukuku You three are very talented," the Orochimaru said and ripped his or her burned face away to reveal an unburned face and jumped toward them sending out snakes everywhere that all rushed toward them.  
"Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu," yelled Sasuke hitting all the small snakes with the ball of flame leaving less snakes to worry about.  
Nagato threw Kunai's at the creepy Nin and jumped back throwing shurikens in a wide arc making the attacking Nin back up, while jumping away from the hundreds of small snakes. Ino used her family technique to try and take over the mind mind but failed and fell back holing her head in pain.  
Nagato was now nervous now that he recognized this guy now.  
"Orochimaru the legendary Sannin," Naruto stated while letting his team know who they were up against.  
" Its an honor to be remembered by this village and known by one so young," said Orochimaru and moved at speed to fast for Nagato to react and delivered a kick to his stomach knocking the air out of him then lazily lifting him with one arm to toss him against one of the giant trees in the forest.  
Ino holding her hand on her head due to the pain from failed mind control jutsu growled and rushed at him ignoring her pain to stop the snake Sannin from hurting her teammate further. She didn't go far before he appeared in front of her and hit her with three soft blows that she knew were nerve point and a small prick in the shoulder. She instantly felt tired and slow.  
Ino couldn't keep moving anymore her speed became pathetic even the worst than an academy student. She saw Orochimaru draw a kunai and move his hand forward to stab he heart through.  
Sasuke rushed forward to stop the kunai from hitting his teammate. He kawarimied with Ino taking her place in an instant and her to his place. He moved dodging the kunai from cutting his heart and at the same time trying to hit Orochimaru with a kunai of his own. His kunai passed through empty air and found himself hit the ground several yards away from where he had appeared. He got up feeling intense pain in his stomach, his body hurting with any movement he made. I was probably poisoned at some point when he had been thrown he thought. His eyes found the man he had already come to hate in the two minutes he known him. Orochimaru stood there smiling mocking him and his teammate's strength.  
"Kukuku you're very strong Sasuke-kun, but nowhere near as strong as your brother," said Orochimaru knowing it was a soft spot for the young Uchiha.  
Sasuke growled at being compared with his brother. He hated his brother and never really wanted to be compared to him. He hated it when people brought up his brother being stronger.  
"kukuku I can give you the power to kill your brother," said Orochimaru with a laugh.  
"I don't want it," he growled now very angry this person had already assumed what he hated most.  
"Oh I insist," said Orochimaru and had his head stretch out coming toward Sasuke.  
Sasuke tried to move his body but found he couldn't his whole body was hurting just standing. His eyes darted around seeing where his teammates were. He saw that Nagato was going through the same thing him going through. Ino seemed to have been completely paralyzed unable to move just looking with horror at what was happening.  
Sasuke yelled as he forced his body to jump out of the way. His whole body screamed in pain. His arm was burned his leg felt as though it was broken. He was pretty sure he couldn't even feel his feet. His eyes hurt now from overusing the sharingan. He looked up to see that Orochimaru's head had simply pulled back and started moving toward him again.  
He didn't know what the Sannin was planning but he was sure it would hurt more if he got bit. He stared at the head nearing him slowly deliberately showing him a message "see I can do what I want because I can". He couldn't move anymore his whole body was paralyzed now he could only watch whatever the man was planning. Only two feet away... One...  
"Orochimaru," said an emotionless tone that made Sasuke become instantly relieved, and Orochimaru to stop and whip his head to see who had managed to appear behind him without him knowing.

Naruto watched his sons get beaten; he wanted to appear at the best time.  
He saw Sasuke jump away from Orochimaru's first bite and was able to tell that it had caused him a lot of pain to move. He decided to intervene as Sasuke wouldn't be able to move a second time and no one else was near to help. Appearing behind Orochimaru was a good way to get the snakes attention, showing no matter how paranoid he was someone would always be above him and be able to move without his notice.  
"Orochimaru," he said in his lifeless and calm voice that echoed throughout the forest.

Relief quickly turned to joy when Sasuke saw who had stopped Orochimaru. Sasuke could feel the difference. Orochimaru's aura and this mans. Orochimaru's aura was a feeling of calm and a feeling as though you were standing next to a knife that could cut you without touching it. His Father's felt different a feeling as though an Ocean was before him with the world's biggest damn keeping it from drowning him. He wasn't sure why one "S" rank criminal was in Konoha and didn't really care, but he having to meet one in a day was even too much for him. Naruto told his team "stay still so I can deal with him without you guys getting hurt". Naruto then studied the rest of his team to find Nagato and Ino weren't any better than Sasuke.  
"Naruto, it's an honor to meet a ninja of your caliber here," said Orochimaru through his silky voice that would make many shiver and keeping his full attention at this one no longer as careless as he had been with others.  
"...," Naruto kept quite simply thinking of every possible way to kill the man err umm snake before him.  
"Why are you here, you going to help me" asked Orochimaru with a dangerous glint in his eye almost hoping to hear yes.  
"No a father and a sensei must always protect his sons and students," answered Naruto in an exact tone that could chill you to the bone.  
"Its pathetic though," said Naruto keeping his face impassive.  
"What is," asked Orochimaru while his eyes flickered around to find all possible openings to escape.  
"The attempt to gain the sharingan," said Naruto looking at Orochimaru as though he pitied him yet he didn't show any emotions either.  
Orochimaru lost all thoughts of escaping and charged at the other wanted criminal. Naruto knowing how sensitive Orochimaru was about getting the sharingan expected him to charge at him or attack in other ways creative ways, but a straight forward charge was good to. His EMSR blazed that made Orochimaru eyes widen in recognition and Kawarimied with a block of wood before it combusted in black flames.  
Naruto lazily moved his head to where Orochimaru was. He looked to the large tree and brought out eight balls of Amasterasu black flames out of thin air and let it stay suspended in midair.  
Orochimaru's eyes widen as the flames stayed in mid air before the flames all started moving toward him like a homing beacon. He jumped away using all his speed to dodge the flames moving from tree to tree making more flames as the trees burned.  
Naruto decided to put all the flames off at that moment since some flames had unnecessarily touched the forest and would burn the entire forest down if he didn't stop it.  
Orochimaru glared at him as though trying to burn him with his eyes like Naruto eyes could with others.  
"The Mangekyou sharingan," asked Orochimaru.

"You recognized the powers, who did you fight before with its power," asked Naruto honestly curious who could have made Orochimaru afraid of it though the list was short.

"Itachi, I happened to cross path with him," said Orochimaru  
"Youre wrong though I have the EMSR" Naruto said to Orochimaru before his body was ripped apart by Kamui.  
Naruto didn't really believe Orochimaru died it was after all a clone that had been there since the conversation begin while the real one had been running as fast as he could to get out of the forest.  
Naruto shook his head and thought 'I'm gonna kill him before the third dies during their fight'  
Appearing next to his team saying "hurry up and get to the tower,I cannot help or you will be disqualified". He then hirashined away to inform the third what had happened

Sasuke regained movements after ten minutes or so. It had first been Nagato who had regained his movement when the paralysis had worn of followed by Ino then him. He was angry at himself for being taken down so easy, disregarding the fact that it had been a Sannin who did it. He looked around to see his teammates were in the same mood as he was but pushed it away. He was really glad that Orochimaru had been scared when their father had shown up. He relived the memory with his sharingan while paralyzed. He was awed at the power his father had used. The way that man had manipulated the flames then ripping Orochimaru's body apart with some kind of space jutsu. Looking at where Orochimaru's body part had fallen he saw mud because it ended up being a clone..  
"Orochimaru escaped," he said letting his teammates know.  
"Yeah at least we got to see a good battle from our dad even though he's not dead," said Nagato already cheering up and looking at the mud.  
"Next time it's going to take more to take us down," yelled Ino raising her confidence back up.  
"We are going to surpass our father," Sasuke and Nagato said setting their new goal. He didn't want to feel so vulnerable again.

Nagato, Ino and Sasuke made it to the tower in less than two hours after the fight rushing toward the tower no longer interested in the exam and only wanting to get some wanted to brag that they fought the legendary sannin and survived to tell the tale. They reached the tower and opened both scrolls simultaneously followings the riddles instruction. Nagato and Sasuke dropped it as it started leaking smoke before there Sensei appeared.

Naruto said "Enter the tower get some rest. there are beds, hot showers and plenty of food, you will need it for the upcoming matches"

The genins replied "we need to tell the Hokage that Orochimaru was here" Naruto replied "I already reported it" said calmly

Sasuke waited patiently with Ino and Nagato standing beside him in a large battle room that would hold a contest. They were currently waiting for the preliminary exam to begin. They had waited for the past four days and it finally seemed the last team would arrive. So far teams seven had arrived along with team ten with the Hyuuga and Mega-eye brows kid with Tenten who he had been surprised was part of that team. The sand village's genin had also arrived only an hour later than they did. The sound genin and Kabuto the silver haired genin had also arrived. The only team that was missing was team nine. He hoped some other team reached there instead of team nine, but it was quickly crushed the moment he hoped. Team nine had entered bruised and hurt at least Sakura was the other two looked worn down, but otherwise unhurt.  
Sasuke quickly made himself conspicuous behind his own team who were watching the final team arrive. But that was quickly demolished when the pink harpy yelled his name.  
"She looks as though she had taken all the hits for us during that fight with the snake," said Nagato joking about their loss the other day.  
"You think she went looking for Sasuke in hope of meeting him in a perfectly creepy forest where anything's are allowed," said Ino laughing.  
"I wouldn't put it past her," replied Nagato with an amused smile.  
"What do you think Sasuke," asked Ino with her eyes twinkling mischievously.  
"Just hide me" was Sasuke highly intelligent answer.  
The Hokage arrived with the many other Jounin senseis including Naruto waiting and watching at the sidelines. Noticing Sakura was running at him.  
Sasuke moved running to keep away from Sakura while the proctor explained the rules for the Chunnin exam along with the Hokage explaining the reason for the Chunnin exam. He had finally relaxed when the proctor announced the preliminary much to the shocks of others and asking if anyone wanted to quit one person did Kabuto. He didn't care but the proctor had started another long speech about clients coming from all over the land to see the best and that there were too many Genins who passed so they needed to weed out more of the weak Genins. After running around for several agonizing moments the proctor announced the beginning of the preliminary much to his relief.  
Running up the stairs where his teammates were thankfully on the opposite side of the building where Sakura was." She almost caught you when you relaxed at the proclamation of a preliminary," said Ino looking at the arena to see Dozu one of the sound nin prepare to fight Temari the sand Kunochi who were the first to be chosen for the preliminary match.  
"I sometime hear her voice in my nightmares," said Sasuke in a weirded out tone tone though looked very serious.  
"you're not the only one I'm sure her teammates do too," said Nagato laughing while looking at the a depressed looking Shikamaru and Chouji.  
"I didn't really want to say this earlier but I heard Shikamaru had filed a complaint asking the Hokage to remove her from the team and was adamant about it too," said Ino.  
"that's Saying a lot if a Nara actually bothered to write a complaint." said Nagato making the team laugh Nara's sometime considered breathing bothersome.  
"Why didn't they," asked Sasuke questioning why they didn't remove the pink abomination already.  
"Well my dad said Sakura's mother had a civilian seat in the council and had yelled at the top of her lung demanding her daughter stay on her team at the council, but the Hokage made her mother shut up, but had decided if Sakura doesn't start taking being a shinobi seriously he would remove her from the team regardless if she was the daughter of a member of the civilian council," said Ino.  
"Wow that goes to show that sometimes being insane is in your heredity," said Nagato with a disturbed expression and his eyes flickering to Sakura across the other side.  
"I know, but I also heard that my dad, Chouji's and Shikamaru's dad's would push for Chouji and Shikamaru to become Chunnin whether they did well enough or not for the chunnin exam here," said Ino.  
"Wouldn't that be dangerous if they weren't ready for those missions," asked Sasuke interested why they would do that.  
"Of course, but the three agreed going on a mission that your unprepared for is better than going on one with Sakura," replied Ino.  
"At least some people see logic," muttered Sasuke.  
"She does scream a lot and anyone could smell that perfume a mile away along with seeing her pink hair in the dark," said Nagato with his hand holding his nose.  
"Don't forget the shrieks for something trivial and her daily throat exercises," said Ino.  
"She should be a sound nin," Sasuke muttered smirking again.  
"They wouldn't take her," replied Nagato bursting in laughter.  
"Maybe she could be recruited for Konoha's TI (Torture and Interrogation)," suggested Ino.  
"Nagato vs. Kiba" announced the proctor.  
"Hmm we missed an entire match bagging on Sakura," said Nagato while jumping of the stairs and going for his match.  
"Look the sand Kunochi won," said Ino looking back at the said girl.  
"How long do you think he'll take," asked Sasuke not caring about who had won that first match.  
"Two maybe five seconds," said Ino looking at the arena.  
Sasuke nodded and watched the fight begin with the proctor signaling the fight to begin.  
Sure enoughNagato threw his special Kunai near Kiba and immediately used The Flying Thunder God technique flashing behind him and the dog knocking them out.  
"Winner Uzumaki Nagato,"announced the proctor.  
Nagato appeared next to his team smiling.  
"Beat that," challenged Nagato.  
"I will," replied Sasuke looking back at the arena to see medics pick the Inuzuka and his dog up.  
Gaara of the sand vs. Zaku of the sound  
"where were we," asked Ino ignoring the next fight.  
"Umm torture and Interrogation," answered Nagato.  
"Yes the ultimate torture device to drive people insane," said Sasuke almost bursting out laughing.  
"Can you imagine more Haruno's around," asked Ino.  
"I killed all the pink flowers in the compound just to feel safe at our compound," answered Sasuke.  
"I think maybe her family were one of Orochimaru's famous failed experiments," suggested Nagato.  
"I would believe it," answered Sasuke quickly thinking she very well could be.  
"Maybe, but why would he make their hair pink, if they were," asked Ino.  
"Probably they were meant to be a pink flower," suggested Nagato.  
"Annoying ones," added Sasuke.  
"Why would Orochimaru be experimenting with flowers," asked Ino going back against the idea.  
"Maybe he was trying to make it look beautiful while poisonous and he messed up and made it human with a big forehead and dangerously temperamental," answered Nagato.  
"We should ask him if we ever meet him," suggested Ino.  
"I don't think I want to look forward to that meeting," said Nagato.  
"She could be a new annoying race of ninja's raised to make other ninjas life harder than the everyday life and death missions," added Ino again.  
"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Kusin," announced the proctor.  
Sasuke jumped down and entered the designated fighting ring. Looking toward his opponent he took in his appearance. The genin was one of Kabuto's teammate. He had seen them from a distance and assumed this guy also failed a lot.  
"Begin," the proctor said.  
Sasuke dashed toward the genin at a speed above that of a genin and kicked the genin at the side of his head. The kick seemed to have already knocked the opponent unconscious with the eye seeming to widen even though it was a black hole like. Sasuke followed up by kneeing the opponent and punching him a split second afterward sending the body tumbling. Five seconds Nagato thought counting the time he had taken to win.  
"winner Sasuke Uchiha," announced the proctor.  
"Shikamaru vs. Kin  
other jounin and genins watch him all awed at how quick he had ended it.  
Sasuke walked back up to his team. He noticed Naruto had joined them.  
"five seconds beat yours by one," Sasuke said to Nagato.  
"Well I liked how the guys eyes popped out when he didn't have any," said Nagato ignoring Sasuke gloating much to his annoyance.  
"I wonder who I will fight," asked Ino looking at all the possible opponent.  
"Maybe it will be Sakura," replied Nagato.  
"Sakura's to weak to last against me it would be like taking candy from a baby," said Ino with a small frown at the idea of taking candy from a baby.  
"Maybe she'll surprise you," said Naruto finally talking.  
"Naruto sensei you know better than us that she's pathetic in every aspect of being a ninja," replied Ino a bit offended he would even suggest the pink banshee would even match her.  
"yes sensei let me name what aspects she's pathetic at, stealth is not her strong point do to her pink her color and atrocious smell, assassination is not her strong point she would alert the enemy a mile away, combat is not her strong point she can't even hold a kunai properly much less have any physical strength not only that but she is currently on a diet an option for any shinobi who wants to die," said Nagato not even listing all of the other pathetic talents of hers.  
"well when you put it like that I can agree," said Naruto looking across the room to Asuma who had heard the conversation that had to do with his shinobi training along with every other jounin who gave who seemed to be looking to the pink genin not noticing and the Hokage who looked as though he was incline to agree with Nagato and Ino.  
"Plus the only thing she has going for her is that she's the smartest Kunochi and I think there must have been a mistake with how she got that title," added Ino.  
"She should have been the dead last," Suggested Sasuke.  
"hmm" replied Naruto looking at his son who become verbally vicious and went back to watching the fight.  
"Winner is Shikamaru Nara"  
"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno,"  
"I'll beat you Ino-pig," shouted Sakura from across the giant room.  
Ino smiled at her luck. Jumping down instead of walking down like Sakura was she entered the battle designated room.  
"you ready Haruno I'm going to prove your not cut out to be a shinobi," Ino said looking at the pathetic genin finally reach her.  
"begin," announced the proctor.  
"Ready Ino pig," asked Sakura and found a fist hitting stomach.  
Ino continued it up with three more punches and planned to deliver her hundred combo ending with a chakra enhanced punch. She kicked Sakura leg then she delivered an uppercut pushing Sakura up into the air. Ino then sped her punches up at a speed where they were on par with the fastest chunnin. While kicking and punching her never let Sakura touch the floor again. Ino kept going even though she was sure Sakura was barely conscious. She had never stopped her one hundred combo before a she be damned if she had to stop now. She didn't remember the fact that this was her first using it either. With Ino's last punch with the chakra enhanced puch sakura was smashed into the floor, she was lying there blood falling from Sakura's mouth. Purple bruises visibly showed on Sakura face and leg to her hand. There was silence as everyone looked at Sakura after the vicious beating even Gaara looked unnerved.  
"Yamanaka Ino is the winner," said the Proctor.  
"Lee and Hyuuga Neji," announced.  
Medic appeared and took Sakura's unconscious body away.  
"I think you broke every bone in her body," said Nagato looking at his female teammate as she joined them.  
"No only fractured them plus it I wasn't going to do that to her but she called me that name," answered Ino.  
"I thought her sensei might have interfered and stop you when you reached fifty," said Nagato.  
"Her teammate held her sensei," said Sasuke looking over to where Shikamaru had his shadow holding his sensei and was letting go.  
"You know he could have broke from that shadow if he had wanted to," explained Naruto.  
"I think it helped hold him back and let her know the harsh world of a shinobi," said Ino looking at her hands to see if she had messed up her nails after beating Sakura.  
"It also shows that Shikamaru and Chouji don't like her which is something crucial for teamwork," Nagato explained.  
"Look the Hyuuga won," exclaimed Ino.

Hyuuga Hinata and Kankuro of the Sand  
Winner Hyuuga Hinata  
Shino Aburame and Chouji Akamichi  
Winner Shino Aburame

"I think the Hinata beating Kankuro was hilarious," said Nagato laughing.  
"She just poked his big puppet where he had been hiding it's not that funny," replied Ino.  
"I thought it was," added Sasuke it was funny as Hinata had seen him with her Byakugan hiding as a puppet while his puppet fought for him.  
"The final part of the chunnin exam will be held in a month before important clients and lords. I expect to see you all training so that you may do your best in the upcoming matches" announced The Hokage

A day later

Naruto and Anko were in their kitchen looking very worried about something when Naruto broke the silence by saying "Im going to tell Nagato about his parents After the Chunin exams, I hope he takes it well" Anko responded with a worried smile "He probably will, because he is mature enough to handle it, I hope"

**This is the end of chapter five, it took me a lot longer than normal due to how many words it was. This is still a set up chapter although it had more battles. I the major battles where Naruto unleashes his full powers won't happen until after the time skip. I Have an idea on the ending of this story already and let's just say it's gonna be awesome. Don't worry it's gonna be awhile till then. If you guys want a name change please leave a suggestion. Please leave a review because its nice to have feed back**


	6. Chapter 6

Tale of Naruto Uchiha 6

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and never will

To all you people who say my shit sucks well id like to see you writing something. This is not only my first fan fic but my first story ive ever written so if you don't have something to help me be a better writer or praise me shove it because im doing my best.

Couple days later

Naruto and Anko didn't really want to wait any longer to inform Nagato of his heritage. Mainly due to the fact that they would think it's best to have his name revealed when they were announcing the combatants. This would allow most of the village to change their minds about him due to him being the son of the fourth Hokage.

Dinner time

Anko had just got done making dinner and sat down at the dinner table and looked at Naruto and then turned to Nagato and said "Nagato there's something that your father and I need to tell you" Nagato replied confused "what is it mom…dad" Naruto continued "what your moms trying to say is that we are about to tell you who your real parents are" Nagato looked delighted but worried at the same time because he always thought his parents abandoned him. "Nagato your father was Minato Namikaze, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki" Nagato along with his brothers were shocked, their faces were that of disbelief, how could someone like him be the son of the fourth hokage. Nagato was in absolute shock. The man, who sealed the Kyuubi inside him all this time, was his father. Naruto was at a loss, he didn't know whether or not to be pissed that a father would seal a dangerous creature inside his own child or be happy with the fact that his father was considered the strongest ninja in Konoha's history. Naruto saw his sons distress and said, "Nagato, I understand that you're having mixed feelings about this, but I want to assure you that your father loved you and wanted nothing more than your happiness." Nagato then did a reaction that Naruto and Anko were hoping for Nagato asked "can you tell me what my parents were like". Naruto and Anko told him everything they knew about his heritage making him smile.

Day of the Chunnin Exam finals

Naruto was standing in the stands of the Chunin exam's watching his two sons lining up for their names to be called off to the awaiting crowd. He was really proud of what they have become. He had trained them to the best of his ability for the past month. Jariaya insisted to train Nagato in the summoning technique for a couple days which Naruto really didn't mind that although remembering what happened to him made him worry as a father. When Nagato finished his training with Jaraiya, Naruto trained Nagato gruesomely to increase his speed dramatically. He personally trained Sasuke. He gave him his sword Cresent which he hasn't used it in many years and he felt it suited him, mainly because Sasuke in his realm used an identical sword. He taught him the sword techniques which he copied to perfection with his Sharingan. Naruto was proud that both his Surrogate son's were considered geniuses. He was still contemplating whether or not to interrupt the Chunin exams to kill Orochimaru who was disguised at the Kazekage. He really didn't want to take the chance to let the old man die because he really came to like the old guy but he decided to continue with his plan that he created earlier. He prepared for the invasion by gathering 6 dead bodies and planting chakra piercings into them to use the six paths, just like Pein did in his plain. He put them at the village walls so they will defend the village preventing any casualities.

* Konoha Stadium *

The matches were

Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga vs Ino Yamanaka

Temari of the sand vs Shino Aburame

Nagato Uzumaki vs Gaara of the sand

Shikimaru forfeited because it was too troublesome

The stadium was filling up with the citizens of Konoha. The Daimyo's from Fire, Wind, and many other lands came to witness the chunnin exams. After the Hokage greeted the Daimyo's he took notice of the last group to show up which was the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

The Kazekage was wearing the traditional kage outfit except it was light blue with the symbol for wind on his hat he was also wearing a cloth over his mouth. The Kazekage walked to the Hokage and he said, "It's good to see you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi replied shaking his hand, "It's good to see you too Kazekage-sama." Both kages walked to the stadium and onto the kages balcony which was high over the stadium. Both men had two guards with them.

Sarutobi had Hayate and a man named Raido Namiashi, he wears the traditional jounin attire, he has brown spiky hair, and noticeable scar from his nose going across his left cheek. The Kazekage's guards were wearing brown cloaks, but one man had black lines that went from the corners of his lips around his cheeks and the other man looked to be a well matured man.

Genma had a mic and said, "Alright the first round is going to begin."

Genma read the list first announcing "our first combatant is the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha of Konhagakure!" Eliciting a huge applause

Genma read that his opponent is "the Hyuuga Genius, Neji Hyuuga of Konohagakure!" The whole Hyuga section were clapping and cheering as did the rest of the stadium. Neji only kept his cool.

Along the line Genma announced " Next is the Hyuuga Heir, Hinata Hyuuga of Konohagakure" The reaction was the same as Neji's, though she almost fainted from all the attention

Genma announced her opponent "next we have Ino Yamanaka, the heir to the Yamanaka clan of Konohagakure"she immediately smiled from all the attention

Genma continued "Next we have the eldest daughter of the Yodaime Kazekage, Temari of Sand"She really only grunted

Genma said Her opponent is "Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan of Konohagakure"who just stood there

Genma announced the most anticipated match that would start off the Exam

First was "we have the son of the Yodaime Kazekage, Gaara of the sand" The crowd gave a light appluase

Genma looked at the next name and widened his eyes and thought, 'what the?' He then shook his head and said, "Finally we have a surprise." Soon there was gossip all around some asking whats was the surprise about Nagato since he was the last combatant. Some of the clan heads were smiling and grinning about what the village was about to find out.

Genma then continued, "We have here, the last living member of both the famed Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool... and the Namikaze clan of Konoha... Naruto Namikaze of Konohagakure!"

The entire stadium was absolutely silent. From the kage's box the Kazekage was in shock and said, "Is he really a Namikaze?" Sarutobi lightly laughed and saw the expression on his guards and the Kazekage's faces, "Yes, he is the last of both powerful clans."

Ino stared in disbelief at Naruto, and Neji's mouth was hanging open as he looked at Naruto.

Shikamaru was wide eyed, "You mean he's the Yondaime Hokage's son." Shino was also at a loss of words, "No wonder he's so strong."

Temari said, "I thought there wasn't a living member of the Namikaze." Gaara was showing a sadistic smile, "Now I have a bigger reason to fight him."

The rest of the stadium started to talk amongst themselves until they heard a single clap. Everyone turned to see Naruto standing up clapping, soon after Anko stood up and started to clap giving everyone else who wasn't clapping ill kill you look if you don't clap too.

The twins got out of their seats and started to clap too. Afterward the whole stadium erupted in a thunderous applause. Nagato was taken aback by this but started to smile and raised his hands wave. This continued for some time until it finally died down.

5 minutes later

Gaara and Nagato were busy staring each other down before Gaara said in a sadistic voice "Mother wants your blood it will make her love me". Nagato looks at him seriously and said "your fucked in the head you know that right"

With that Genma announced "Begin"

Immediately Gaara shot out sand to try and grab Nagato but Nagato jumped back with amazing speed and looked at Gaara cautiously thinking ' I don't want to use Hirashine right now until I really need it, so im going to show off what ive been working on the past month" with that Nagato disappeared in a flash of speed that the sharingan cannot even keep up with. Nagato appeared behind Gaara sending him flying towards the wall and appeared in front of Gaara only to kick him in a different direction.

Naruto was near the railing along with the other jounins (except Anko because she was with the twins), and he couldn't help laughing at their shock, well everyone was shocked except Asuma.

Obito asked "What just happened, Nagato's speed was on par with Gai's"

Naruto answered "well I trained him in the amount of time we had to have the speed of or not greater than lee's with his weights off "

Kurenai answered remembering the drawback of that speed "isn't that dangerous because he could pull his leg muscles if he keeps going at that speed, right?" Asuma said easily, "Nope."

"Why not? If he moves that fast he should have the same drawback." Kurenai said to Asuma

Asuma took a good puff of his cigarette, "Yeah, but remember he's a Namikaze." Kurenai asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Gai said, "I'm as fast as a normal Namikaze at the most, but what made the Namikaze clan stand out was that they were called, Flashes, and other names based off speed, because of the fact that they could handle any type of speed imaginable without the consequences of muscle strain."

Kurenai asked "Is that a trait or a Kekkei Genkai?" Asuma said, "Not sure. From what my father told me a long time ago was that the Namikaze denied anything that said their speed abilities were bloodline traits. So it could be just how their bodies are." After hearing this they remembered how fabled Naruto's speed was and Kakashi asked him how he never was injured when he went at the speed he did

Naruto answered calmly "im a desendant of the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Namikazi clans"

Everyones mouth dropped, they all thought 'how the fuck did that happen'. Naruto answered their shock with a smirk

Sakura said interrupting them "This is unreal, Nagato is hitting Gaara around like hes a beach ball"

Nagato looked at his almost beaten opponent and kicked him to the ground making a crater but not before placing a seal on him. He then thought 'lets finish this' he the flashed to him and hit him with the Rasengan ending the fight. While in the hole Gaara spoke in a weakened voice "how are you so strong" Nagato answered "im strong because I want to protect my precious people, you could be stronger if you did the same"

With this the Orochimaru said "lets begin" with that his guards threw the smoke signal to start the invasion

On the edge of the village

Naruto's Six paths bodies were standing on top of the Village gates. They were dressed in Chunnin Leaf Ninja uniforms so that they were seen as friendlies. They saw the invasion force heading their way, it was headed by a giant snake probably one of Orochimaru's summons. With that the Deva path used "Chibaku Tensei" sending the snake summon and most of the invasion force into the massive ball of earth effectively crushing everything within. The other paths also set to work systematically destroying the rest of the invasion force until they had no choice but to retreat. It only took them about a minute to finish the battle.

With that done Naruto looked around finding that four Sound jounins were about to attack Anko, he was about to rush to help when his twins already took out three of the four suprising him and Anko, then Anko killed the one remaining. This made him smirk appearing right next to them saying "Anko take the kids home, keep them safe. Im going to end this" Anko kissed him saying "Be safe, or ill personally castrate you" leaving right after. Nagato and Sasuke came running to him asking him what to do and he said "I want you guys to protect the civilians that are in these stands, be safe" they both said "Hai" before fighting off a couple of sand Chunnin's

Naruto looked up to the fight of Orochimaru and the Third Hokage to see the ninjutsu barrier surrounding their fight. Seeing that Naruto decided to butt into their fight to make sure the old man didn't die. He activated his EMSR and body flickered right next to the shield. He could have blown the shield away using Shinra Tensei but that would not only destroy the sheild but the whole building so he took a different approach. He knew if one of the members did not maintain a steady chakra output, the barrier would fail. Naruto then said "Heavenly attraction" and pulled one of the sound four against the barrier frying him. He then appeared infront of the third hokage glaring at Orochimaru. The snake did something he expected he would do and Orochimaru ran through some hand seals saying Edo Tensei. He resurrected the First and Second Hokage. The second Hokage said to Sarutobi "Its been a long time monkey"

The first said "ohh its you, you've grown old Sarutobi, now whos this youngster, he reminds me of Madara" " Naruto replied calmly "Hey old man go make sure the village is safe, ill take care of these old timers" Naruto continued saying "this will be your grave Orochimaru". Hearing this Orochimaru cackled"Ku ku ku even if you kill me your beloved village is currently being destroyed by the combined assault of the Hidden Sand Village and The Sound village". Naruto smirked and said "this is where you're wrong Orochimaru, I have already defeated your forces and they are already retreating". Orochimaru yelled "How is that possible" Naruto said Smiling "I single handily destroyed your forces without them even entering the village." The rest of the sound four appeared in front of Orochimaru apologizing for their failure. Sarutobi was still standing there so Naruto said "hey old man you take the rest of the sound four if you still want to fight". With that the Nidaime(second hokage) went through hand seals saying Suiton Sairyu-Dan(Water- element Water dragon missile) Naruto Used Kamui to make the water go into a wormhole. The Shodaime(first hokage) went through some seals and said "Mokuton Jyu-Kai Kou Dan(Forest genesis)". When the wood was going after Naruto he teleported right behind both the Shodaime and the Nidaime and removed both their souls by using the six paths technique sending them back to the pure world. Orochimaru then looked like a cornered rat looking for a way to escape and Naruto will make sure this rat will die here at his hands. Orochimaru ran at him with Kusanagi and tried to stab him with it when, Naruto activated susanno and started casually walking towards a stumbling back Orochimaru and said " Orochimaru all you wanted was power, even sacrificing the innocent to get it, because of that obsession you became weak. We become powerful when we protect the ones we love. I am the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths. I will finish what he started. Starting off by ridding the world of evil people such as your vile self" with that Orochimaru in desperation used Yamata no Jutsu(hydra technique) and disappeared into the massive snakes. Naruto calmly slashed off the heads, but they just grew back much to Naruto's annoyance. Eventually Orochimaru showed himself cackling youll never beat me Naruto Uchiha Naruto then stabbed Orochimaru with Susannno's blade, sealing Orochimaru forever.(the blade is Totsuka the spirit blade, remember Itachi's fight with Sasuke)

Naruto then looked at the old man coming back from his battle with the rest of the sound four and asked how it went to the old man. Sarutobi replied with a chuckle "Im getting too old for this shit"

**Sorry if this took so long and I know it's a short chapter. Ive been busy with college work, on top of spring football training. right now im hoping to put out a chapter every five days or so. Don't worry if I might take longer than usual im not gonna give up on this. The only way I wouldn't complete this is if I died lol. But thank you for reading it's always nice to receive reviews about my writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh yes I know I didn't really touch base with some of the villagers hating nagato and him knowing about the fox because I thought it was irrelevant at the time. And I know these are set up chapter be patient. after the time skip everythings gonna get interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tale of Naruto Uchiha 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be at college doing work and being stressed, although I do like the girls lol.

As I said before this story is a spin off because I wanted Naruto to follow a different path. This is my first fan fic and my first story ever so giving me positive criticism and praise really helps me write better.

Here it is

In the Hokage's office

Naruto was standing there very conflicted with the idea of becoming Hokage, he really did not want the job as of right now because he still hasn't hunted down Akatsuki yet and he couldn't do that as Hokage but it was his childhood dream to be the Hokage… it was all too conflicting at the moment. The elders along with the Hokage wanted Naruto to become Hokage. Although he could feel the seething anger coming from Danzo from being selected by the others to be Hokage. The elders said "Do you want to be Hokage, you are by far the most qualified among us. Sarutobi is becoming too old to keep on doing this job, we need an answer" Naruto replied still conflicted "I don't know, I want to train my team until they are ready, and I also want to be able to protect them as long as I can, but I also have a duty to my village, I really don't know right now, I need time to think" Sarutobi smiled saying "well I see that you are conflicted, so I'll give you some time to give us an answer" Naruto replied thankfully "I give you an answer tomorrow, if I do not except I have a candidate for you" Sarutobi replied confused "who?" Naruto said "Senju Tsunade the slug princess". The elders both agreed that, that was the next best decision so they did not argue about the delay. The third ended the conversation by saying "give me your answer tomorrow at noon, until then have a nice day Naruto-kun"

Couple minutes later

Naruto was back at his old thinking spot, he was sitting on the Yondaime's head. He thought 'If I become Hokage I can dismiss Itachi's crimes by revealing it had been a mission, granted he may be distrusted but he will be safe and I could make up for my failure, but then there is the fact of me being confined to this village not being able to leave because I will be needed here to protect the village. Maybe there is a way around that. Hmm ill see if that will work' with that he teleported home.

Naruto saw his twins Hibari and Hashirama sparing with Nagato and Sasuke, he chuckled due to the fact that the twins are actually pushing Nagato and Sasuke to their limits. He then noticed there was a visitor at the door of the compound so he went to answer it, although he knew who was there he did not know why he was there. When Naruto opened the door he came face to face to the Legendary Ero-Sennin. He still chuckled at the nickname he gave him long ago. Naruto asked Jiraiya "Hello Jiraiya-Sama, what can I do for you?" Jiraiya answered serioiusly "Can I talk to you somewhere quiet?" Naruto replied calmly "Sure meet me in the forest, near the training ground where we had our fight" then Naruto flashed away. Jiraiya still had not gotten over Naruto beating him when he was thirteen years old. Then he followed Naruto to the spot to talk.

About 15 minutes Later

Jiraiya appeared in front of a sitting Naruto. Then Naruto asked "whats up Jiraiya-Sama?" Jiraiya replied asking "I want to bring Nagato on a three year training trip" Naruto seeing this a chance to not only have Nagato get stronger by learning Senjutsu but being able to extort some favors "hmm your asking a lot but I will be willing to let Nagato go with you by you doing some small favors" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow "What kind of favors?" Naruto responded "first of all I need you to bring back Tsunade-Hime, secondly I need you to teach Nagato Senjutsu since I do not have the oil that is only available at Mount Myouboku, thirdly I want to teach Nagato to control the Kyuubi's chakra so ill need the seal's key after you go on your trip, and lastly on your trip can you try to find anything on the experiments that Orochimaru did with Dna"

Jiraiya was speechless wondering how does he know all this so he asked while summoning a sensor toad "How do you happen to know every S- class secret, know about Senjutsu's training, and somehow know whats gonna happen before it happens" Naruto knowing he cannot lie due to the sensor toad, because if he lied the sensor toad would notice the lie due to the fact when you lie your chakra becomes uneven for a split second. So he answered with a riddle "we live our lives believing what we think is the truth but that could be an illusion, knowing who I truly am would might only make the beliefs you have become an illusion of the truth" (basically saying if you knew the truth you would have to rethink everything you ever knew) Jiraiya knowing he was hiding the truth without lying asked him "what is the truth about you then" this made Naruto look to the sky thinking 'Im sick of hiding this truth from everyone, it feels like its been a huge weight on my chest that want removed. When I was Naruto I could always get Jiraiya to keep a secret so why not' he thought with a smile. Naruto finally said with a sigh "Jiraiya can you keep a secret?" Jiraiya answered solemly "yeah sure" Naruto began his explanation by saying "Jiraiya this is a secret that cannot be told to anyone, because it will do irreparable harm to anyone else that hears it, ill tell you a summary since if I told you everything we would be here for days"

" Im not from this plain of reality, I awoke here at the age of thirteen, two days before our fight. My real name was Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikazi, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikazi. It was really painful for them not knowing I was their son, I wished I could tell them what happened, but they probably wouldn't believe me as you do not right now. But I was raised an orphan because they both died in the sealing of the Kyuubi, I was beaten, set on fire, stabbed and always being called a demon, I did not know what love was, this would have happened to Nagato if I did not adopt him. I became a rival with Sasuke Uchiha, he lost everything when his brother killed his clan, and we eventually became friends before he went to Orochimaru for power and he got it and three years later he killed Orochimaru. Akatsuki was led by Madara to obtain all the Bijuus so that he could revive the Juubi and become its vessel to be unstoppable. I trained and trained, I was always chasing Sasuke. He eventually killed his brother getting his revenge but it was planned by Itachi because he loved his brother, Madara got to Sasuke before we could, he told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and Sasuke got the Mangekyou Sharingan because of it. Sasuke started down the path of darkness me still trying to save him, eventually he obtained the Eteranal Mangekyou Sharingan from implanting his brother's eyes, I had obtained the powers of Senjutsu, I controlled the Fox's chakra, I mastered the Flying Thunder God Technique, I had Rasengan. I was awaiting our battle while the Fourth great ninja war was started by Madara, and he was backed up by Kabuto who obtained Orochimaru's powers by implanting his Dna, Kabuto perfected Edo Tensei and he had an army of Indestructible Ninjas that were considered the best in history that could only be defeated by sealing them, I fought through all the Ninjas and I was almost dead when Madara captured me and extracted the Kyuubi's chakra. I thought I was dead when I awoke to Sasuke coming out from what looked like a huge explosion saying that he messed up Madara's plan. He told me that he gave me his Dna effectively giving me his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he apologized before doing a suicidal techinique to send me to this realm with the Rinnegan because mixing the dna of an Uchiha and a Senju creates the Rinnegan and I got the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan from him as well, that's the story, remember it's a secret between you and me. If you tell anyone I will kill you and the person you told" Jiraiya just sat there with his mouth open and replied after looking at his toad knowing he didn't lie "….well that's quite a story, ill keep your secret, but whats the truth about the Uchiha Massacre" Naruto smirked "you will find out soon enough" Naruto continued "Remember the favors I asked you, so you can take Nagato on your trip" with that he flashed away leaving a still perplexed Toad Sage.

Tomorrow at Noon

Naruto was called into the Hokage's office to see Danzo, the elders and the third Hokage, awaiting his answer. Naruto remembering his plan said "I will accept the title of Hokage on a couple conditions" The elders asked confused "what is that?" Naruto said "well I need to be able to leave the village when I need to" The elders said immediately "We will not allow that" Naruto calmly answered "do not worry I will not leave the village unprotected, I will be having Tsunade- Hime covering my duties, and I will leave this here" with that he threw the his dad's three pronged kunai at the desk sticking it there. "I have mastered Hirashine no Jutsu so if im ever needed you would only need to throw that kunai and I will be back in a flash" they answered "what about the possibility of you being killed, we cannot have that happen either" Naruto replied slightly annoyed "I defeated an entire invasion force, and killed Orochimaru without breaking a sweat, ill be able to hold my own against any opponent" they finally gave in to his demands effectively making him the Godaime.

Naruto was given an inauguration to an applauding crowd, he had his friends, and family by his side but he still felt like something was missing and he was pretty sure it was the man he trained from the beginning. He would do something about that, but first he would tell the truth about Itachi to Sasuke to see if he would want his brother back in the first place.

Two days later

Naruto called Jiraiya into his office and said "Jiraiya I need you to look for Tsunade and bring her back, bring Nagato with you he might be able to help find her." Jiraiya replied annoyed "if I bring her back I wouldn't be able to do my research" this made Naruto sweatdrop thinking 'is that all that dirty old man thinks about?' Naruto replied sighing "Do you want Nagato to go on the training trip or not?" Jiraiya replied with a pout "fine, ill be leaving tomorrow at noon tell Nagato ill see him at the main gates"

That Night

Naruto said to Nagato at the Dinner table "Nagato Jiraiya-sama would like to take you on a short trip for a couple weeks to find his old teammate; I would you like to go with him?" Nagato immediately replied with a smile "Sure dad". Naruto then said "he will meet you at the main gate at noon tomorrow"

Two weeks later and many piles of paperwork completed

Naruto was sitting in his office looking at a very pleased Nagato, a scared Jiraiya and a Baa-chan who looks like she's twenty. Naruto sighed "Lady Tsunade do you know why I requested you to come back to the village?" Tsunade answered "not really, Hokage-sama" the title of Hokage was something Naruto still hasn't gotten used to. Anko would always tease him calling him Hokage-sama when they had their alone time. He eventually responded "I want you to become the head Doctor at the hospital, and I will require you to every now and then to temporarily take over my responsibilities when I need to do something outside the village" Tsunade looking confused asked "what would you need to do outside the village?" Naruto sighed saying "well when there is information about someone I want dead being somewhere, I would like to be able to hunt him or her down without any interruption". Tsunade sighed replying "As you wish, but I won't be doing the damn paperwork" at this remark he chuckled. Naruto said "you are dismissed, get some rest and I want you in the hospital the day after tomorrow" "Hai" with that they all left except Nagato because he wanted to brag about being the one to bring Tsunade back because of a bet he won, being that he couldn't put a scratch on her. Naruto smiled and told his son he was proud of him.

Naruto then thought about how he was going to tell Sasuke the truth about the Massacre. He shuddered at the thought of the possibility of Sasuke hating him because he hid the truth about the Massacre for so long.

That Night

Naruto had Sasuke follow him into his study so that he could talk to him privately. Sasuke thought 'my dads probably gonna tell me, he's gonna privately tutor me in some advanced techniques' Naruto began with a worried look on his face like the time he told Nagato the truth about his parents, which made Sasuke wonder what was going on. "Sasuke I have something to tell you, try not to interrupt me, and please don't hate me for not telling you sooner". Now Sasuke was thoroughly confused, Naruto continued "Sasuke what im going to tell you is about the secret of the Uchiha Clan Massacre okay… the Uchiha Clan was going to try a coup de tat against the village led by your father, so Danzo, and the elders, gave Itachi a mission to wipe out the Uchiha Clan, Itachi loved you too much to kill you though" Sasuke had a decimated look on his face. Sasuke eventually spoke "so Itachi was ordered by the village to kill my clan, he didn't do it because he wanted too?" he spoke as if he hated the village. Naruto sighed saying "Sasuke you have to understand, the village had no other choice but the way they did it, is a crime. If the Uchiha clan did do the coup the village would be in a civil war, leaving the village open to attack by the other nations, they did the only option that was available to them so that thousands of lives would not be sacrificed for power of a single clan" with this Sasuke quieted down, asking "why did you just tell me this?" Naruto replied "I was planning to absolve Itachi of his crimes, telling the village of what really happened that night, so that Itachi can come home to a family that loves him, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted him to come back" Sasuke looked confused but happy at this news saying "I guess it would be nice to have him back, but I want revenge on those bastards though" Naruto replied with a small smile saying "don't worry about them, im gonna have them charged with mass genocide of a clan of Konoha". Sasuke asked "when are you going to do this?" Naruto replied "tomorrow at the council's meeting, then im personally going to track down Itachi to tell him the news, so that he may come back to his home and family." Naruto continued "If they are convicted they will receive the death sentence, do you want to be the one to kill them?" Sasuke looked at him a long while and finally said "..I would like that"

Tommorow

Naruto was sitting at his seat in the council, listening to the boring speeches bringing up random clan dealings. He was starting to get annoyed because he really wanted to arrest those old bastards. Then the time came for anyone that had something to bring up would do so, Naruto said "I have some important information I would like to share with you all concerning the Uchiha Massacre, I just recently found some information saying that Itachi was Ordered to kill his clan than none other than Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado. With this the whole council room erupted in a series of shouting and accusing, Naruto then releashed a Ki to quiet everyone down.

Then Danzo and the council elders yelled how dare you accuse us of clan genocide. Naruto calmy responded "Anbu arrest the traitors" out of nowhere about twenty Anbus appeared to arrest the three elders. When they were escorted to be interrogated, Naruto spoke "I plan to absolve Itachi of his crime due to his action being an order and if he denied it he could have been executed for refusing an order, I would ask you guys your opinions before I do so" Shikaku Nara responded "I believe that is the right thing to do since it was an order, he did not have a choice" the whole council room agreed only two disagreed "so its agreed, I will have Itachi told that he may return to Konoha without being charged and executed, I would like you guys to spread the word that Itachi Uchiha is not the one at fault and he should be trusted as a fellow shinobi"

The Day after

Inside the room sat all the members of the ninja council, Naruto. They sat at a table that made a huge 'C' leaving an opening for the one on trial to stand, also leaving a light coming from the ceiling to shine on the accused. There was only one chair empty at the chair and it was the seat of the former Uchiha clan head. Surrounding the council table were at least seats to allow at least one hundred to watch the trial. Though there was only less than fifty in attendance.

Naruto stood up from his seat addressing everyone, "Once the accused are brought in the room to shed light on the situation, judgment will be passed." The ninja council agreed to what Naruto said and awaited Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado, KoharuUtatane, to appear, which didn't take long.

The two massive doors to the room flew open, Ibiki and his followers entered with the accused in tow. Ibiki and Anko took the two men to the center of the room sitting them down on two chairs that were in the center. Anko had on her sadistic smile on that Naruto always found sexually attractive, which made him chuckle a bit. Ibiki pulled out two chains that were bolted to the ground and attached the other ends of them to the three traitors, after that Ibiki and Anko walked to an empty seat and sat down.

" Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado, KoharuUtatane, you stand on trial on the accusation of mass genocide of the entire Uchiha clan and that you ordered an unwilling person to kill his own clan effectively making him a wanted criminal. Do you have anything thing to say on your behalf" The audience began to make comments and talk about what was just said. Naruto added in, "There is also evidence to prove that as well as my informant's word stating that you had involvement with Uchiha Madara in the massacre. There was an immense shock leaving everyone in the room shocked including the ninja council. Danzo raised his voice to state facts on his behalf "The Uchiha clan was staging a coup de tat against the entire village, we could not sit back and do nothing, peace talks failed, we had only that choice" Naruto noticed that Danzo was somehow influencing him and the council so he activated his regular sharingan, and found that Danzo had a sharingan activated using it to influence the council. Naruto said "  
did any of you anbu or interrogators seal the Sharingan that Danzo has in his right eye by chance?" Immediately two Anbu appeared next to Danzo and undid his bandages on his right eye and they saw that Danzo had an Sharingan activated, they immediately sealed it shut. Now Naruto continued "Danzo the eradication of the Uchiha clan should have been decided by the council. You did this without the authorization of the ninja council so this is considered an act of genocide, and it should have been the village's responsibility to get rid of traitors consisting of the clans and Anbu, not a lone teenager that had to sacrifice his life and his home for your decision"

At the decision of a Nine to three vote with Two abstaining Naruto spoke loud and clear, " Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado, KoharuUtatane, For the crimes against your village, you will be put to death at noon. Your execution will take place where the former Uchiha training ground was and your executioner will be Sasuke Uchiha. I will allow you three a last meal. The trial is hereby done." Naruto slammed the gavel and moved away from his seat to a room that was behind him. Anko followed him into the room to talk to him. Five ANBU then walked up to Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado, KoharuUtatane, taking them to the holding area to await execution.

Naruto said "hey Hime, whats up?" Anko said in a serious voice "what are you thinking letting Sasuke execute them?" Naruto replied calmly "its his right to get revenge, since it was his family and clan, he should be the one to carry out the sentence". Anko stood there thinking and replied in a calmer tone "I guess you're right, but I just don't want Sasuke scarred by the fact he did an execution" Naruto replied in a reassuring tone "Sasuke's a Shinobi, he will have to kill in the future, so he will be alright." He said with a small smile. Anko nodded

* Former Uchiha Compound: Training Grounds

Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado, KoharuUtatane were taken to an open field the Uchihas would use to practice their kunai throwing. The field was filled with the village council and some of the people who arrived at the trial. The four ANBU took the traitors and tied them up and sat them all down next to each other

After tying the knots tight they jumped away. Hiruzen and Danzo were standing side by side a few feet in front of the two. Naruto asked them "Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado, KoharuUtatane, you are to be put to death for crimes against Konoha and your fellow ninjas. Do you have any last words before you demise?"

They all said "No, we have none."

Naruto continued, "Very well then." he looked to where Sasuke was and nodded to him. Sasuke nodded back and stepped up out of the crowd and stood behind the traitors. Sasuke remained silent, but Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado, KoharuUtatane, knew he was there he didn't have to say anything. Naruto moved away from Sasuke to the crowd taking his seat.

Sasuke then took out his sword Cresent which had been a gift from his father Naruto, extended the blade slightly, and then swung the blade horizontally, cutting off their heads. Their heads fell off their bodies, and their torsos fell limply on the ground leaving a pool of blood. Sasuke was crying with tears of joy for being able to get revenge on them for not only killing his clan but wronging his brother, whom may be coming back soon as Naruto said.

An hour later in the Hokages office

Well that execution went well, now to find Itachi. If my memory proves right he will be in the land of wave in 6 days time. I will inform him, then probably kill Kisame after. Ill need to leave right away. "Anbu" he said four masked Anbus appeared

"Hai" they said in unison

"Inform Lady Tsunade that I am leaving for a couple days" Naruto said Lazily

"Hai Hokage-Sama" replied the Anbu

Naruto thought to himself 'I don't think I need my bodies for this, so ill just go in person'

Six Days Later

Kisame said "Hey Itachi we have been walking around this place for three days trying to find the three tails, we might as well check elsewhere" Itachi just nodded saying lets go. That's when Naruto appeared infront of them saying "Itachi you are coming with me" Itachi replied "ah Naruto-sama what brings you here" Naruto activated his EMSR and did Tsukuyomi to Itachi and said "Itachi my son as before I did not do Tsukuyomi to torture you I did it to give you a message about the fact that your crime has been absolved and you may come home." Itachi said incrediously "How" Naruto replied with a smirk "Im the Hokage now, I revealed the truth and you are welcome back into the village, you're welcome to stay at my compound if you'd like" Itachi almost cried "I would like that, but what of Kisame" more serois Naruto replied "fake passing out when I release you, then I will kill him" Itachi said "why pass out" Naruto replied "if there are others watching I want them to believe you were captured and did not defect" with that Naruto released his Tsukuyomi on Itachi played his part perfectly. Kisame yelled "Dammit Itachi…I need to get out of here" Naruto said with a marble face "you are going nowhere you will die here" with that Naruto said "Heavenly attraction" pulling Kisame towards him, Kisame Kiwarmied with a log, Kisame appeared behind him and swung his sword at Naruto. Naruto did not even try to get out of the way, he used Izunagi and made an illusion a reality. Kisame cut Naruto's body in two thinking 'Hell yeah' when he barely noticed Naruto behind him trying to suck him into a vortex using Kamui, but Kisame managed to get out of the way just in time to prevent that from happening. Kisame went through some handseals and said Suiton-Daibakusui Shouha(Water element- aquatic super shockwave). This hit Naruto effectively trapping him in a huge dome of water. Naruto saw that Kisame merged with his sword Samehada and became what looked like a shark naruto looked at him and thought 'damn Kisame always looked weird but come on'. Naruto used "Shinra Tensei" to blow away the water but nothing happened because all the water did, was expand. Kisame then said "I already knew about that attack and this bubble can absorb that shockwave, you have no way out" Naruto was thinking 'shit how do I get out of this ill drown at this rate, hmm I guess I could use that technique' Naruto Mummbled "Kamui" sucking all the water into a worm hole leaving him and Kisame staring at each other soaking wet. Naruto thought 'I could capture him to get a lot of Intelligence from him before he is killed. He then flashed right in front of Kisame placing his hands on him trying to suck the chakra out of Kisame but he found that Samehada was actually sucking it out of him. Kisame said "mmm very tasty chakra you have there" and Naruto was thinking 'I guess ill have to use plan b' with that Kisame went through some hand seals and said "no one has ever pushed me to use this technique".

He then yelled Water Element Giant Shark missile launching a giant water shark at him Naruto thought 'shit ill have to use that technique, its gonna drain a lot of chakra though'. Naruto whispered "Amaterasu" releasing a massive amount of black flame effectively burning right through Kisame's technique making a large amount of steam, before it latched onto him Kisame yelled "fuck". Naruto let it burn him enough to subdue him Kisame said with a weak voice "how" Naruto coldly "I am the true reincarnation of the sage of six paths" then Naruto immediately sucked Kisame into a whirlpool putting him into a very powerful Genjutsu.(remember Madara) Naruto looked at Itachi careful not to smile in case there were eyes watching. He picked the fake passed out Itachi up and flashed to Konoha.

Zetsu was watching the battle closely and said "lets go inform leader-sama what happened"

**I had a lot of free time this weekend so I ended up writing another chapter..please review reviews are like crack to writers we are addicted to them, either leave positive criticism or praise bc when you review it saying it sucks that reveiw doesn't help me as a writer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tale of Naruto Uchiha 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do this because I want to show people how insanity is a good thing.

About 10 minutes later

Naruto arrived at the gates of Konoha, and he told Itachi to stopped playing unconscious, then he heard Itachi snore, which made Naruto sweatdrop thinking 'Lazy Gaki' so he ended up carrying him to the compound. Naruto felt really grateful that he was able to make up for his failure. When he arrived at the compound, he found that Itachi was still asleep, he thought 'he must really be tired' so Naruto brought him into the living room and placed him on the couch since he still hasn't gotten a room ready for him. He smiled as he left him there.

That evening

Itachi awoke to what smelled like ramen 'he was in his surrogate father's living room, that smell is coming from the dining room, I might as well check it out' he thought. He turned the corner and "ugghh" is all that escaped his lips as Sasuke hit him hard in the gut and yelled "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself, why couldn't you get them to get someone else to do it? I missed you so much!" Itachi chuckled "I thought you would have hated me" Sasuke said meekly looking rather shy at the moment "…I did until dad told me it was an order then I missed you a lot" Itachi smiled as he hugged his brother. The rest of the family smiled. Naruto looked at Itachi and said "hey why don't you join us, son" with that they had a nice family dinner.

The Next day

Itachi got up a little early as was his habit as an S-rank criminal because if you slept in you would be dead. He walked into the kitchen to get some milk to see that Naruto and Anko were already up talking about how today was their anniversary. Anko saw Itachi and smiled a devious smile which weirded out the usually calm calculating person and said "Itachi you wouldn't mind taking the kids to train all day today and then watching the kids this evening, right?" Itachi probably knowing what's on her mind sweat dropped. He said "..sure why not" knowing he didn't have a choice at all really.

At the training grounds

Itachi was challenged by the twins and he was losing. The twins have started to figure out their Rinnegan so they were able to use the gravity techniques such as Shinra Tensei, and Busho Tennin. So they were using it to their advantage, and it was making him chuckle that he was losing, granted he wasn't using his Sharingan but at their age beating him in this way. He thought 'if they can do this at their age and they don't have all the powers as Dad, I cannot even imagine how powerful he is. He also trained Nagato and Sasuke well. They are easily high chunnin level. Im losing my sight though, I don't know how dad has kept his eyesight but I need to find out so I don't go blind. There is also the fact that im feeling a lot of muscle pain lately, I might want to see a medic here soon.' Itachi said "alright guys why don't we get some lunch, what do you guys want" they all said "ramen!" instantly and in unison which made Itachi sweat drop thinking 'They really take after Naruto' which made him smile.

At the compound

"Anko we are not using whips and chains and candle wax, do you know how much that hurts" Anko just did an extremely devious smile "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Naruto replied with a pout "it's always the hard way with you, nothing touches my ass then!"

Couple hours later

"Next anniversary we are doing it my way" Naruto groaned Anko said in a seductive tone "and what is your way?" Naruto replied "something that does not involve me being whipped" Anko pouted then said in a seductive tone that always made him feel drunk "okay we will do it your way tonight after our date" walking away with her hips swaying provocatively.

Couple hours later

Naruto looked at his wife standing in front of him, and instantly felt his brain froze. His eyes widened, and felt as if he had received a punch in the gut, as his incredulous eyes looked the startling image he faced. His eyes started at the lustrous purple hair which has been put up at the top of her head in a messy updo, secured by 2 silver senbons and from which some rebellious purple tendrils cascaded down to delicately frame her face; her grayish hazel eyes encased in some smokey colored shadows and which gave her a mysterious look; her lips which looked temptingly lush in red lipstick; her neck, looked swan like, and was circled by silver antique looking necklace; her strong yet delicate looking shoulders bared, except for the thin straps which hold her dress, her dress were barely holding her bust in, it is dreamy creation made from a cloud grey colored gossamer voile fabric, flowing down her body, molding all her curves to flare from below the hips and fall into graceful folds at her ankles. Some dark silver beads and diamantes had been randomly sewn all over the dress, which shined and glittered at the tiniest moves. And to complete the image, purple polished nailed peaked out from her high heels silver shoes.

Tried as he might, Naruto could not tear his eyes away from her. He felt a heat creeping up his cheeks, and his brain dimly thought that this gorgeous woman was all HIS. His second immediate thought was if he didn't stop ogling at her, he might just want to stay here. But, heck, he would not mind it at all, because he did not have that mind power to stop himself from looking at her. He was a mere human being, after all, a mere man, who had, standing in front of him, looking like a goddess, the woman of his dreams, the woman for whom he would go even beyond his limits to protect her.

"A-Anko chan…" he finally stammered. Looking into her face, he saw that her cheeks were red. 'She must be thinking the same thing as me…the kids should be home soon with Itachi so we need to go before we get caught doing something in front of our kids.'

"Anko-chan, you are so beautiful how did I ever get a goddess to fall in love with me," he ventured.

Her laugh was seductive "You look good too, Naruto. How did I get a god to fall in love with me" breathing a musky scent that always made his mind mush then kissing him on the lips.

"lets get going before the kids get home, pulling him by his tie"

At the Restruant

"Wow, how have you managed to get a seat here?" Anko asked, impressed, as she was seated in her chair in the luxurious restaurant of Daikon's.

"Well… I am the Hokage"Naruto debated whether to tell her the truth, that not only he got the reservation today because he forgot and the fact he wouldn't have to pay either. He decided not to.

"You sure are attracting much female attention, Naruto" "why is it I go anywhere with you and all these hussies want to suck you dry, im gonna have to claim you in public" she said in a devious smile. Naruto knowing where she was going said "I don't think we should do that because I am Hokage now Anko" Anko immediately replied "so what it will be really kinky, hmm now that turns me on" talking very loudly making everyone sweat drop.

"Its Same for you, Anko-Chan".trying to hide his red face. He had noted how all the males' eyes in the room had followed her when they had entered the restaurant. The simple cut of her dress enhanced her svelte frame, and being revealing, the dress was sexy, showing off her curves in the every way.

There was a soft music playing and a discreet hum of conversation in the background; each table had a pretty centerpiece with some candles lit, and the overall effect was very romantic. It was definitely not a setting that Naruto was used to.

The waiter came for their order, and looking at the menu, Naruto felt blank. It took him quite a while to choose what he wanted to eat, but the waiter was politely patient, not rushing him. As he went away, their orders noted.

The food was excellent, and the conversation flowed as they talked and teased each other.

1 and half hour later…

They were sitting on top of the Yondaime's head staring up at the stars, when Anko asked a question he couldn't really lie about "Naruto why do you always sit on top of the Yondaime's head when you want to think and relax?" Naruto stated "well I cant get rid of an old habit" smirking looking like he was hiding something so she asked another question "Why don't you ever talk about your past, before you came to Konoha?" Naruto sighed pulling his legs to his chest hugging them "there are secrets about me that I wish to keep secret" Anko looked like she was getting pissed and she said "you can't even tell your wife your secret, you know I would give my life for you and you can't even tell me a little thing called your past" somewhat tearing up as she yelled it. "….i want to tell you I really do but you might think differently of me" Naruto said kinda sadly. Anko calmed down saying reassuringly "I promise I won't, I love you too much" Naruto sighed "what if I told you I am genetically the same if you put Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato together" Naruto slightly chuckled, and Anko deadpanned, she eventually got out of her shock and said "….how.." hhhaa "im not from this plain of reality…(he went on to say what he said to Jiraiya) Naruto sighed asking in a placid voice "do you hate me now?" there was a long silence then she thought 'He loves me, hes been there, im in love with him, no matter his past I will always love him' She said in a reassuring tone "I will always love you Naruto, no matter your what was your past" then they held each other and laid there and looked at the stars content to be in each others arms.

"That was great!" Naruto sighed happily, as they walked home. Anko agreed At 1.00 am, in the wee morning hours…

Naruto was happy. It has been a great night, a night he was sure to remember always. He looked at his purple haired companion. She looked so beautiful, with his coat around her shoulders. The early morning breeze had been a tad chilly, and as she had shivered when they had finally set out to end the wonderful night, he had not been able to resist the old gallant act: that of shedding his warm suit to delicately drop it around her almost bare shoulders. Now, they were walking towards their compound, the comfortable silence broken now and then by some bribes of conversation.'I love her so much' he thought, enjoying how his heart fluttered at her every smile and laughs. His own happy smile seemed glued to his face. He felt tipsy by her mere presence, there in that wonderful night where he had won a date with her.

Inside their compound

Anko removed Naruto's coat from her shoulders before carefully depositing it on the couch, then lead the way towards the kitchen. "I think the kids are asleep" Naruto said with a seductive smirk."Yeah, it seems so," she laughed

He found his gaze being drawn at her back, specifically at the alluring long zipper which ran from the top of back neckline down to the top of her hips of her dress. _A simple tug down and_…

Anko turned around pulling his tie to make him come closer and said seductively "you want it your way tonight you have to earn it" with that Naruto kissed her fiercely.

Anko felt her brain close down at the contact, and could only feel as his warm lips tentatively but hotly explored her own. It took her some seconds to get out of her dazed state, then slowly she kissed him back, her breath mingling with his own, as they explored each other's lips. Anko gasped as she felt his warm tongue running over her lower lip. Taking advantage of her gasp, Naruto immediately pushed his tongue inside her slightly opened mouth, and proceeded to unrelentingly explore and taste every bit of her that he could. Anko felt dizzy with the raging sensations, and leant more into him for support, deepening their kiss still further. At first, she had just let herself being filled by him, she started to tangle her own tongue with his.

Naruto groaned as she met him, eventually they had to break apart for breath, panting, but immediately Naruto lunged back into her, not wanting to be apart after having had the taste of heaven. Her lips were so soft and pliant beneath his own, she tasted so sweet, he felt a sense of europhia filling him, his heart hammering in his chest, as he hungrily tasted and explored her. He had this for so long now but he still could not seem to have enough of her, she was so intoxicating. Anko responded with equal ardor, wanting to have as much of the kiss as he did. Their bodies were wrapped around each other, Anko's hands had crept up to tangle in the soft raven hair as she raked her fingers across his scalp, and Naruto's hand was around her in a tight hug, one hand on her hip, anchoring her to him, while the other was roaming up and down her spine, enjoying her smooth and feminine curve.

Needing to come up for air some time later, Naruto trailed open-mouthed kisses across her cheek and jaw, then down to her neck. Anko could only gasp his name aloud as he stopped at a sensitive spot at the side of her neck; seeing her response he nibbled tenderly at the pulse visible under her skin, then soothingly nurse the spot with his tongue. Not being able to bear it for long, Anko grab a handful of his hair and pull his face back to her for another kiss. By this time they were both feeling frenzied, totally into each other, pent up longings coming fully up to the surface. Anko dragged her hands down at his chest, feeling the smooth muscles ripping beneath her palms through the thin fabric of his shirt. Wanting to feel his skin, she broke the kiss and ripped his shirt off. The very tiny reasonable part didn't want to let her kids see this Anko was too immersed in the incredible feeling that was engulfing her. She could not stop herself from reacting to her instincts, which was to get as close possible to the warmth of the man holding her. She knew she didn't want to get caught by one of the kids but right now she didn't care.

In meantime, Naruto, feeling dazed by her moves, looked down at her, noting her flushed cheeks, her kiss-swollen lips, her finely tuned movements... He ran his hands on her sides, starting from below her arms and shaping his palms down to the gentle curve of her hips, pulling her against him and molding their bodies as closely as possible. Anko smiled, and then moaned as she felt his obvious arousal pressed against her. Their lips hotly locked again, and a deep growl left Naruto as he felt her drag her hands from his shoulders down to his freed chest, her palms and each of her fingers living their imprint on his skin as she caressed him.

Anko suddenly felt herself being lifted and placed on the kitchen counter, and, without breaking their kiss, Naruto stepped in-between her legs, his arms sliding around her waist. The new position made that now they were both at the same level, face to face. Releasing her mouth, he again kissed his way down her neck, onto her shoulder blades, past her straps and back again. He badly wanted to touch and feel her, as she had been caressing him, but he hesitated. Then, giving in to his wish, he inched his hand towards her upper back, finding the tag of her zipper. He paused as he fingered the tag, wanting to give her the opportunity to stop him if she wanted. But she only drew him closer to her and buried her face in his neck, her breath hot and tingling his skin. With a light tug, he eased the zipper open, letting his fingers caressing the smooth silky skin being uncovered as he pulled down. He felt no barrier of a bra on her bare back, his breath hitching as he realized that her dress was the only barrier between him and her skin. He pulled himself back a little, to get enough room to first slide her straps off her shoulders, then slowly maneuver her dress's bodice down past her chest.

And before she could realized what was happening, he trailed his lips past her jaw line, on her neck down to one of the soft mound. Anko could not help but cry out heatedly as he took her most of her peak into his mouth, drawing hard on her nipple as he suckled deeply. Pleasure coursed through her entire body as his mouth continued the hot treatment on her, and not knowing what to do, she instinctively grabbed his head closer to her, anything to alleviate the explosion of sensations that his mouth was bringing her.

N-Naruto..."she stammered, panting, waves of pleasure shuddering down her back, a gush of wetness moisten her inner legs, as he continued to savor her breast. When she felt that she could not bear it longer, his mouth released her and got back to her lips for another kiss.

"They are perfect as always," he breathed to her, and she only had time to stammer his name again before he bent down again and subjected her other breast to the same treatment as it's counterpart.

She was once again was reduced to a mass of sensations, all coherent thoughts flying away from her mind, as she could only feel.

Naruto was suddenly brought back to his senses when her passion filled cry ran a little loud due to him softly grazing her nipple with his teeth. Pausing, Naruto's mind slowly surfaced, making him aware of their surroundings. A slow rationality began to get grip of him, as he remembered that they were in their kitchen, their children were in a room somewhere just mere meters away, and in their passion they had been getting quite loud that they could be heard any time. He fought to get a grip on his senses, and as much as his body was screaming for him to continue, he knew that he would have to stop now.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, willing his throbbing body to calm down, he straighten up and touched her forehead with his own, both of them breathing hard. Anko gave an involuntary moan of protest at the interruption, her body arching towards him at the lost of his closeness. It was after quite a few seconds that he could speak.

"Anko-Chan…I want you so much that you cannot even imagine." Her grayish hazel eyes widened at that. "And as much as I want to make love to you right now, we have to stop. Our kids…"

Anko was slow to process his words, her senses still in the throes of their make out and feeling lost by the sudden interruption. She then whispered seductively "who cares" Giving him a ravaging kiss taking off her dress completely in the process..then they heard glass break.

Nagato and Sasuke both dropped their glasses of water. They had an anime white wide eye crying face on and they both yelled running off "Ewwww, my eyes, somebody gouge them out!"

The next morning

The family was eating breakfast at the breakfast table and Nagato and Sasuke both asked "you didn't make this on that counter right?" Not knowing what their brother's were talking about the twins asked them what they ment. Itachi somewhat understanding the situation cringing to himself said "they didn't mean anything, did you guys" giving them a look to just say yes. They both said yes and ate the twins still looking confused decided not to inquire further.

A couple hours later

Naruto was busy doing paperwork in his office, when Jiraiya came in a little beat up. Naruto dismissed the Anbus before they started talking. Naruto pretty much knowing what happened asked "What are you here for, and were you peaking again?" Jiraiya said "I would like to take Nagato on the three year trip tomorrow" Naruto asked "Why tomorrow?" Jiraiya grumbled "I need to do my research as soon as possible, and I wanted to bring Nagato along to do training" Naruto smirked "wow you are the worlds biggest pervert im surprised Tsunade didn't kill you this time, but yes I will tell him tonight to meet you at the village gates at noon tomorrow, remember our agreement he learns senjutsu and I need the intel of Orochimaru's DNA experiments" Jiraiya replied "ill keep my end of the deal, but why do you need the DNA intel?" Naruto sighed and replied "I need a way to isolate some of my DNA to transplant it into someone else without me or them dying" Jiraiya being the curious person he is asked "fine if you don't tell me I wont do it" Naruto growled before replying "if I didn't love you as a father because of my last life I would kill you, but fine, I need it to transfer the My DNA of the Uchiha part of me to Sasuke, and Itachi. Ill tell you more later on but now I need you to do what I asked" Jiraiya just hmmphed and replied "alright tell nagato, but how could you kill me I wasn't going all out against you before" Naruto released a killing intent that made Jiraiya shiver and he replied "I only used a fraction of my power, I have aces up my sleeves so that if I was ever a missing-nin I could take on the world and win" Jiraiya without relizing it he croaked "alright see ya tomorrow". Now Naruto realized why Baa-Chan always drank as the Hokage, and thought to himself 'how am I ever gonna keep on doing this'

Later that Night

Itachi had just come back from the hospital. The doctors had said he had a terrible illness, but miraculously his unusually strong immune system had fought it off saving him. Another thanks to his dad who had stabbed him with the needle a long time ago. He had felt a small ache, but he never thought it would be a disease that would slowly kill off his muscle and immune system had it not been strong enough. How did he always know everything, and always had a plan to counter it in place already. He would have to ask one of these times, but tonight he has to ask about his eyesight.

During dinner

As soon as everyone sat down to eat Naruto said to Nagato "Nagato, Jiraiya-Sama would like to take you on a training trip for about three years" Nagato smiled saying "wow, he wants to train me, I get to learn from a legendary Sannin". Naruto chuckled "alright its settled, for tonight pack whatever you need, and tomorrow you will meet him to leave at the main gates at noon". Sasuke slightly annoyed asked "Who's gonna train me?" Naruto replied "I am when I have free time, when im busy ill have Itachi to train you along with the twins".

That Night in Naruto's Study

Itachi walks in and carefully closed the door and asked "father, im losing my eyesight, I think its from the Mangekyou Sharingan" Naruto replied calmly "I already knew you were and im working on it, for right now I forbid you using the Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi also asked "How did you not lose you lose your eyesight yet, because you have used yours a lot longer than me?" Naruto calmly replied "the Sharingan part of my eyes have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and before you ask, it is where I have to take my brothers eye that also has the Mangekyou Sharingan and the result is that I will never lose my sight" Itachi asked "How it that possible, you said that you never had a brother?" Naruto sighed not wanting to reveal anything to him yet "Itachi there are secrets of my past that I don't want to reveal yet, when I think it's time I will reveal it to you and Sasuke. In the mean time you have to trust me, okay". Itachi knowing that Naruto would not tell him anything until he knew it was necessary, bid him goodnight.

Tomorrow at noon

Naruto and the rest of the family said to Nagato "Stay safe, train hard, and remember we love you and that we will miss you" Anko gave Jiraiya a death glare and said "Do not teach Nagato any of your perverted tendencies. If you do I will find you and castrate you" Jiraiya shivered because he knew that was not an idle threat. He replied "I wouldn't even think of it, lets go Nagato" Naruto looked at the scene and it made him remember his trip with Jiraiya and he felt nostalgic.

**Three Years Later**

Jiraiya and Nagato arrived at the village gates and Nagato was exicited,(remember the scene in the first episode of Shipuuden, but change Sakura with Ino). Jiraiya said to Nagato "Nagato, go ahead and check out the village, I need to report to your Father"

Naruto was having his clones do his paperwork while he was staring at the ceiling, he knew Jiraiya and Nagato would be back today but he didn't know what time they would be back. He was snapped out of his daydreaming when Jiraiya walked into his office. Naruto dismissed the Anbu guards and asked "How did it go?" "He learned Senjutsu in a month, so we worked on everything else he needed to work on, hes just as good if not better than his father now". Naruto replied "that is excellent, but what of the other matter I requested?" Jiraiya replied seriously "it's all in here, it has ways to isolate DNA and transplant it but it is not complete and could be very dangerous" Naruto replied with a marble expression "thank you Jiraiya, tomorrow I will test Nagato on his skill to see if he will advance in rank, but right now I need to read all this, Your dismissed."

**Thank you for reading, this was mainly a support chapter, and I wanted to show a little romance before the storm. There will be a lot of excellent chapters to come, again reviews are like crack to us writers we need them. Please leave constructive criticism or praise.**


End file.
